


break and build (it's the best part)

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exploration, Face-Fucking, First Times, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of almost death, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Painplay, Past Sex Addiction, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Subdrop, Subspace, breath play, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: sehun agrees on getting broken and built up by junmyeon and it’s the best decision he’s ever made.





	1. [m] chapter 1

It takes about an hour for Sehun to get home, and Junmyeon waits patiently for his boyfriend. It’s their first scene -  _Sehun_ ’s first scene. 

Junmyeon can feel his nerves throbbing, his heart pounds harder against his chest as time ticks by, they have it all set, but it’s still very nerve wrecking - not knowing what they’ve discussed will be something his partner will be comfortable with. Because Sehun has never done this before - submitting (or obeying), it’s not completely in nature, if Junmyeon has to guess.

Sehun has always been the bratty kid, never doing what he’s told, he was one of the bad boys (not the asshole kind), and he absolutely hates being told what he should do when it’s  _his_ work. But, he agreed on trying one scene just for Junmyeon, and as flattering as that is, it’s scarier. There are many chances of Sehun not liking their scene: he might not like having his mouth fucked, or having his wrists tied, or even calling him master. Or everything.

Junmyeon is the famous Dom in the scene, he goes by Suho, he has attended almost every dungeon party, taught and helped many new doms, subs and switches to get along and play. He himself had many subs before he got into a relationship with Sehun, but none of them were his boyfriend/girlfriend. They wanted to learn, and he taught them.

He’s respected by many, although there are more reputed Doms, because he’s so ‘young’ - as they say, Junmyeon doesn’t consider 29 young - and he’s good in nearly every aspect of bondage, domination, especially aftercare.

They’ve been dating for three months, him and Sehun, and they’ve had sex only a few times - due to the lack of time - jobs (real life gets into everything, if his younger self heard that, he’d faint right away).

And all of them were just plain sex. It was nice, to say, but Junmyeon, being used to a different way, didn’t enjoy it much. And whenever they had sex, Sehun liked up his ass, he claimed he liked it that way much better and being on the top, for him, meant a lot of work (mostly because he’s clumsy, Sehun will never admit that, though) - and he definitely didn’t want that.

The door clicks open, Junmyeon’s muscles tense involuntarily, he hears Sehun kick his shoes off, and walk towards the kitchen, where Junmyeon usually is when he arrives. Junmyeon doesn’t stand up to hug Sehun like usual, he’s a little too tensed to move. Sehun notices it, he stands near Junmyeon and bends to press a soft kiss against Junmyeon’s hair, then on his lips, smiling tiredly against his lips.

Junmyeon smiles warmly at him. “Long day?”

“Not really, I kept thinking about tonight and…” Sehun shrugs. “Well, it was a short day.”

The words make Junmyeon question it’s meaning, it could be both bad and good. Maybe Sehun doesn't want it, the elder thinks,  _he’s doing it for my sake_.

“You don’t have to do it for my sake, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon squirms in his seat. “I  _really_ don’t mind if we remain vanilla.” Which makes Sehun sigh. Junmyeon just wants one chance, but he doesn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

Sehun stops drinking water, leans his arm against the counter and looks at him, amused. “I’m not doing this for your sake, hyung, I promise.”

“Are you sure?”

Sehun nods. “I think it’s interesting, and trying wouldn’t hurt.”

 _It will_ , Junmyeon would’ve said that out loud, but he assumes Sehun wouldn’t understand the joke, he settles for a soft hum.

“When are we starting?” Sehun’s voice seems excited.

Junmyeon thinks for a while. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Oh,” Sehun keeps the glass back in it’s place, and looks at Junmyeon, almost challenging. “ _Now_.”

The way the younger man says it. Junmyeon thinks -  _knows_ \- Sehun wouldn’t have the same tone once they’re over. It pulls a smirk on Junmyeon’s face, he likes challenges, especially with a submissive. They’re always confident till they get broken and built back up. They’re the most adorable.

Junmyeon gives the taller a sharp look, quirking his eyebrow at a smirking Sehun, he grins. “All right, then. Go the room, kneels near the bed and wait for me. Don’t strip.”

Sehun seems to be surprised by his order, he stays frozen in his place, continues to stare at the man with wide eyes. Junmyeon points at their bedroom. “I won’t repeat it again, baby.”

As Sehun walks away, Junmyeon notices the small bulge in his jeans and the tense shoulders. Junmyeon feels triumphant. Sehun likes it, doesn’t he? Even if he doesn’t, Junmyeon is a little too sure he will, at the end of this session. This should be fun.

~*~

Sehun wishes he wore a watch, he  _swears_ he’s been waiting for at least fifteen minutes, and his knees are aching from kneeling so long. Nonetheless, the delay gives him a little time to repeat Junmyeon’s voice - rough and authoritative, and feel the blood rush right into his dick again. He’s already hard and  _they haven’t even started yet_. It’s a little shame, Sehun has a reputation to be the tease, to make the other beg. He likes this, though.

He  _isn’t_ the one to like being ordered around, told what to do, but not when it’s Junmyeon who does that. When Junmyeon tells him to do something - most of the times, it’s a request, but when it’s not a request, Sehun finds it oddly sexy. Something about that frustrated sigh, hunched shoulders, soft groans is sexy. Especially when Junmyeon is not in the mood to deal with his witty remarks. The elder’s eyebrows are furrowed, eyes sharp and lips frowning as he tries to concentrate on his work.

He has done enough research on BDSM things, they’ve talked about what will be in this ‘scene’ and Sehun doubts he will like having his mouth  _fucked_. Or have his hands tied behind his back.

Sehun shifts a little, a soft whine escapes his mouth, his knees  _hurt_.

“Good boy,” Junmyeon closes behind him, still dressed in his pjs. “Do your knees hurt, baby?”

The word - the  _tone_  - pushes more blood southwards, he doesn’t look up at the elder; He isn’t supposed to until given permission.

Sehun sucks in a deep breath and lets out a whisper of, “Yes.”

He sees Junmyeon’s feet after a moment, then he feels thick fingers thread through his hair. He is forced to look up at his dominant, he looks calm, eyes sharp as ever, and his voice is stern as he says, “Yes, who, Sehun?”

“M- _master_ ,” The word rolls off his tongue awkwardly, but Sehun decides it suits Junmyeon. Master Junmyeon - Master Suho. It suits him. “Yes, master.”

“Good. Stand up for me.”

He stands immediately, trying very hard to not to whine when Junmyeon’s fingers leave his hair, he likes a good petting. Sehun towers over Junmyeon, but it doesn’t make him feel like the one in charge, he doesn’t feel  _dominant_. Junmyeon radiates dominance, not the scary type - the one which makes Sehun realize he’d love to have his mouth fucked thoroughly by this man, and definitely wouldn’t mind being used as a toy. Fuck, this is hot.

“Strip.”

Sehun strips, not breaking the eye-contact, and once he’s discarded his underwear, Junmyeon takes his clothes and dumps in the nearest chair, and the room is so cold, but he doesn’t have the guts to cover himself with the fluffy blanket - even though it’s only an inch away from Sehun’s fingertips. And Junmyeon is in his pjs, for fuck’s sake, who knew Sehun could take Junmyeon seriously in such cute pjs?

“Safe word?”

“Red for stop, yellow for change, and green for continue,” Sehun feels a sense of calm in saying those. “And yellow for slowing down, too.”

Junmyeon nods in approval. “Good. Keep your hands behind your back for me.”

Sehun obeys. Only because Junmyeon says ‘for me’, it makes the order less… orderly? It doesn’t make Sehun want to ask him to fuck off, so that’s good, he supposes. Junmyeon gets a bunch of ropes, they’re bright red, and Junmyeon starts tying them. Starting from Sehun’s wrists. Sehun moves back and forth a little, and Junmyeon pulls at the ropes, stopping his movements. Sehun makes a noise of disapproval. He was having fun doing that.

“What was that?”

Sehun shakes his head. “Nothing, master.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sehun.” It sounds like a threat. Sehun isn’t sure if he’s supposed to be turned on by it, but he is. His dick is hard, and he can’t even touch his own dick thanks to the ropes. Junmyeon walks over the night table, still holding the ropes, takes the scissors, and raises his eyebrow. Fuck, no wonder people like this. “Liars don’t get anything but punishments.”

“I… was having fun,” Sehun sighs, hearing Junmyeon cut the rope, he drops his head, looking at his hard dick. Feeling a little bad for it. “Doing that, I didn’t like being stopped.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon’s voice drops, Sehun holds in the whine because everything is going straight into his dick right now, and he can’t do anything but stand, let Junmyeon take the control. “You like moving back and forth? Let’s see how you like this, then.”

Sehun is forced down on his knees, and Junmyeon strips right in front of him, removing every piece of clothing in front of him, and once his boxers is gone, his dick is right in front of Sehun’s face. Pink and hard. Sehun’s mouth immediately opens, he can’t stop staring, and imagining how it’d feel against his throat, it’s heaviness on his tongue, how wide it can open his mouth.

“Eager,” Junmyeon tuts. “Who knew a brat like you would be this eager to suck master’s dick.”

 _Nobody. Not even me_ , Sehun thinks,  _and the third person - we need to do that more_. Sehun even considers the collar with ‘cockslut’ stamped on it. Fuck, it’d be so good. Junmyeon pushes his dick past Sehun’s lips, it’s not too big, but Sehun has a tiny mouth. Junmyeon starts thrusting his hips, his fingers into Sehun’s hair, gripping it tight enough to prevent Sehun from falling back, and keep him in the position.

Sehun feels all of it. Every inch of Junmyeon’s dick, it touches the back of his throat, makes him gag a little. Junmyeon isn’t too cruel, let’s him breathe properly, not mindlessly fucking Sehun’s mouth. The small gaps make Sehun quiver in his position - he wants it so bad. He wants the air but wants Junmyeon to continue fucking his mouth, it feels great, and he can tell Junmyeon is close. He wants to give Junmyeon the best orgasm he’s ever had - better than any of his other submissive could’ve given.

Junmyeon’s moans are on a different level, they’re low, controlled, and his thighs shake every time he’s close to orgasming. Except he stops at that time. Sehun whines as much as he with dick in his mouth, he continues to suck when Junmyeon stops moving, trying his best.

“Look at you,” Sehun breathes heavily. Closing his eyes, head dropping back, and let’s Junmyeon take control again. “You’re so eager to make me come,” Junmyeon is usually silent while he’s coming, his pace only speeds up, he becomes clumsy, but now, he’s steady, and that has Sehun whining away. “You’re sucking my dick even though I’ve stopped fucking your mouth.”

Junmyeon takes his dick out and Sehun wants to chase it, but he’s a little tired to fight the grip on his hair. He looks up at Junmyeon, who’s smirking. Damn him and his smirk. “What a cockslut.”

Shame is not what Sehun feels. He expected to feel shame, but he feels pride, instead. It’s something he’d tattoo on his forehead if it meant he’d get this feeling, this rush of hormones, this rush of excitement. This is great, oh God, why didn’t he try this earlier?

Junmyeon starts fucking his mouth again, and Sehun feels his own cock ache this time, but he doesn’t mind not focusing on it. He just wants to make Junmyeon come, and feel the come drip down his face. Or his throat. He doesn’t mind. As long as he just feels it. He wants to please, feel owned, know he doesn’t have to worry about anything but Junmyeon. Just follow his orders.

This time, Junmyeon doesn’t stop. He keeps thrusting, and Sehun does his best to keep up with the pace, his jaws ache but it’s worth it. It’s worth the wait.

Hot liquid shoots down his throat, a little salty, a little thick, and it’s the most satisfying thing ever. Sehun feels his cock twitch, but he doesn’t really care. Nothing could be  _this_ satisfying. Nothing. What Junmyeon does next, Sehun doesn’t register in his mind, but he does feel the soft bed against his ass, nice, cold water running down his throat, and soft hands. Soft hands in his hair, on his chest and stomach. They’re nice.

“Colour?”

Sehun blinks. When did he close his eyes? What? He looks at Junmyeon, who is smiling a little. “Yes, master?”

Junmyeon chuckles. It’s a nice sound. Sehun smiles. “Colour, baby?”

“Green.”

Junmyeon says something, Sehun only registers ‘up’ and he sits up, which makes him realize his dick is hard. And Junmyeon soft hand is on his dick, slowly moving it. Sehun doesn’t have the energy to thrust his hips, but he tries, anyway. Only to draw another nice sound from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s hands are moving and Sehun is too sensitive for this. He moans, near damn cries because it feels so good, he wants to cry. Maybe he is crying. Fuck, he doesn't know, it just feels terribly good. He wants to orgasm quickly, but the pressure isn’t enough.

“Master, please,” He begs, feeling Junmyeon’s arm on his waist is reassuring, but he wants to come. He really wants to come. “ _Please_. Faster, I want to come, please.”

“Do you deserve it, though?” Junmyeon’s hand leaves Sehun’s waist, a thumb pushes Sehun’s chin up. “Look at me, Sehun. Tell me why you think deserve it?”

Sehun opens his eyes and he swears he orgasms dry. It’s so hot, Master has all the control and all he can do is beg, and Sehun wants to tell him why he thinks he deserves but he can’t form words right. He isn’t sure if he can speak, but he really wants to tell his master he deserves to orgasm.

Sehun moves his lips, tries to produce noises, and hopes it’s what master expected of him. He can only hope at this point. Nothing is coherent except for master - and he looks so good like this, his master is so handsome. So sexy.

Sehun moans loudly, gasps, and almost falls back if it weren’t for Junmyeon’s arm. He comes, spilling all over Junmyeon’s hands, and some on his thighs. Junmyeon is quick to move.

~*~

When they’re done, Sehun is a whiny mess. He’s trying to catch his breath, making whiny noises at every movement, dried tears on his cheeks and the view is very, very adorable. Junmyeon feels his chest fill and swell with tickles.  _So cute_.

Junmyeon covers the younger with a blanket, cupping his cheeks. “Are you okay, baby boy?”

Sehun whines in reply, turning his head and taking Junmyeon’s thumb between his lips, he sucks on it a little. Junmyeon shifts from his kneeling position and slips next to the taller, letting the younger lie on him completely.

“Are you hungry?”

Sehun shakes his head, still not letting his thumb go. Junmyeon considers bringing a few fruits like grapes, but then, they’ll be having dinner very soon, so it’ll be okay. He runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Sehun mumbles around the elder’s thumb, “Okay… master.”

“Can you move?”

“Nuh-uh,” Sehun yawns, “ _Don’t wanna_. Too tired.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Do you want to talk about the scene now, or while having dinner?”

Sehun looks up at him, eyes narrow as if he’s trying to concentrate on something small painted on Junmyeon’s forehead. He gives up after a little while and drops his head back to the same position and nods his head. His hair tickles a little.

Usually, Junmyeon wouldn’t talk about the scene till his submissive is coherent enough, but he needs to know just a little bit of the scene, since it’s Sehun’s first and he had done something which wasn’t planned (Sehun seemed to enjoy it, though).

“Now?”

Sehun nods.

“Okay,” He feels Sehun let his thumb go a little. He drops his hand back on the bed and uses the other hand to rub circles on his boyfriend’s back. “Did you like the scene, overall, love?”

The younger nods again.

“Having your mouth fucked?”

Sehun doesn’t nod, but replies with a very soft, “Yes master.”

“Good boy,” The dominant presses a kiss on top of the taller’s head. “Hands tied?”

“Mhmm.”

“Being jacked off?”

Sehun doesn’t reply, Junmyeon can see his ears going red and after a minute, Sehun nods his head, ears redder. He chuckles. “Making you look at me?”

“Y-yeah,” Sehun hesitates a little, before adding. “I liked the unplanned part, too. A lot.”

“Okay, that’s good. Anything you didn’t like?”

Sehun seems to be coherent enough, now, and Junmyeon offers him water again, but he shakes his head. “You kept pulling out before I could make you come,” Sehun frowns. “Why in the world would you do that?”

“I need to make sure you breathe, Sehunnie, and not die. It’s supposed to be safe.” Junmyeon deadpans, but welcomes another cuddle from Sehun. They should get up and have dinner, leaving Sehun without food could be bad. “You were barely breathing after the first ten minutes.”

Sehun’s face flushes bright pink. “It seemed longer, though.”

“I understand.” Junmyeon pats Sehun’s back, pressing a soft kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “Up, now, we need to have dinner. You’re probably hungry, and drink lots of water, too, okay? I don’t want you dehydrated.”


	2. chapter 2

Sehun calmly approaches Junmyeon, holding his breath as he gauges Junmyeon’s possible reactions. He isn’t worried, not really, but it’s nice to prepare himself for any sort of reaction - he really doesn’t want to punch Junmyeon’s face if he laughs at him for it. That’s the last thing he wants. He is aware that Junmyeon is a patient person, is a Dom and all that jazz— yeah, okay, he’s worrying, but only because he’s a worrier. What about it? It’s genetics, or he wouldn’t give a fuck about what Junmyeon thinks.

“Hey, Junmyeon,” he sits next to Junmyeon, who is watching some sort of reality TV again. Typical. Nothing new. It’ll be fine. “I was wondering, if you… like _these_ things.” He unlocks his phone and opens his bookmarks, looking at the [SLUTTY SUBMISSIVE GETS DR…] isn’t helping, but holds it up in front of Junmyeon’s face. “The first one,” he breaths, waits till Junmyeon taps on it, and video starts playing. He immediately stops it, looks at his boyfriend, his face is unreadable.

“Was she getting drowned?” Junmyeon asks, surprised. Sehun nods. “Wow.”

Sehun licks his lips. “Do you like those things?”

“No, not drowning.”

Okay, that’s good, Junmyeon isn’t into—

“I prefer hands, honestly.”

Sehun chokes on his own spit, his throat and face burning hot. He isn’t supposed to be embarrassed, it isn’t even his confession, why is _he_ getting all red? Junmyeon looks like he just said he likes sparkly water more, and isn’t even a bit — what’s the word? Different? No, no. Sehun feels like he’s overreacting. He probably is. It’s normal to Junmyeon, it’s how any person, who doesn’t know about BDSM, probably reacts in front of him, maybe that’s why Junmyeon isn’t… fazed. Right, fazed.

“Hands?”

Junmyeon nods, and brings his hands, wraps them around his own neck. “Breath play, or choking. I prefer choking, though.” He looks at Sehun for a good minute, and switches the TV off. He keeps the remote aside, and pats his lap. “C’mere, what’s up?”

Sehun isn’t sure why he’s obeying, but he finds himself sitting on Junmyeon’s lap like he’s santa or something. It’s comforting, though, Junmyeon’s hands on his waist. He sighs. “You like choking or being choked?”

“Choking,” Junmyeon traces a line on his arm, probably feeling the tension in his body, because he starts moving his hands up and down his back. Pressing in some places, massaging. “People don’t _actually_ choke, though, not like you did, anyway.”

That… is interesting. How else do you choke someone? The only choking he knows is just another way to kill someone. He has never gotten into the BDSM section of any porn sites, he feels dumb for not knowing these things.

“It’s okay, Sehunnie,” he straightens his back, realizing he’s been pouting through the internal monologue, he puffs his cheeks, pretending to be annoyed. Junmyeon playfully nuzzles his hair against Sehun’s neck. “Anyway, why were you watching that?”

“I was just exploring,” he gets off his lap, sinking into the couch. “I liked what we did that day.” Junmyeon hums, he squirms around to cuddle. They end up pressed against each other, Junmyeon being the convenient little spoon he is, fits perfectly against Sehun. “And, I’m going to be clear here, I want to explore a lot.”

“Define _a lot_ ,” Junmyeon mutters, then squirms more to face Sehun — his chest, more accurately. “Like, do you want to dip your toe in there, or go scuba diving?” He smiles wide, and bursts into a fit of laughter. Sehun doesn’t get his sense of humour sometimes, but Junmyeon is cute as fuck, he just laughs along.

“Plan is to scuba dive,” more laughter, his cheeks hurt. “But I think it’s better to dip my toes right now.”

Junmyeon lifts his head, pressing a kiss on his lips. “What a good boyfriend, going with the joke,” he mutters, presses another kiss, “you’re such a little cutie.”

“I’m twenty-seven,” Sehun says, then settles his hand onto Junmyeon’s butt. It’s almost a pillow. “I’m sure I’m not supposed to be a cutie at this age.”

“You’re a cutie,” Sehun gags, gets hit on his head. “Why _that_ video?”

“That was the only one which did not have a thumbnail of a medieval torture device,” he grins when Junmyeon chuckles. “I was _not_ expecting that.”

“Porn is the worst way to learn about BDSM — or anything, actually, you should know,”

Sehun grunts. “I know, I didn’t even get ten seconds in when it started. I’m not sure why anyone would like being drowned.”

There is a beat of silence, Junmyeon looking at him. “Some people do, there’s a different… _thrill_ to that.”

Sehun squints, he waits for some sort of explanation, but his boyfriend just slides down the couch, gestures him to lay in a better position. “I could demonstrate it.”

Demonstrate… choking. Choking. On him. Wow, that’s— wow.

“You can say no, Sehunnie, or use the safeword if you don’t like it.”

“Red of stop, yellow to change, and green to continue,” he recites, takes a deep breath. “Okay, you can do it.”

Junmyeon’s fingers wrap around his throat, he places Sehun’s hand on his arm, “If you panic, and/or can’t speak, just squeeze my arm, okay? I’ll stop.” He nods. There is still no pressure, and he’s thankful, it’s giving him time to tell himself he won’t die. It’ll be okay, Junmyeon has practice, he knows shit, he’ll be fine—

His breath is quickening, he can feel his lungs trying to get more oxygen, it isn’t bad however. It’s fine, he can still breathe a little, even if it’s difficult. A hand closes his nose and Sehun immediately opens his mouth, gasping for air, his throat is burning, lungs are burning. He closes his eyes, trying to focus on getting enough air, in through the mouth, out through the mouth. Junmyeon’s hand cover his mouth, too. He can’t breathe, he’s struggling, he opens his eyes, panicking, but Junmyeon is here. He’s here, he looks calm.

 _Air, air, air, air, air_.

The hands are gone, gasping loudly, he leaves Junmyeon’s arm and grasps on the couch, breathing heavily, light-headed, his mind blank.

Once he’s gotten enough air, he relaxes against the couch, and notices Junmyeon. He’s smiling, why is he smiling?

“What?” Sehun murmurs, “Why’re you smiling?”

Junmyeon’s hands are on his chest now, he shakes his head. “Nothing. Take more deep breaths, in through your nose.”

He obeys, focusing on getting his breathing proper. He gets up after two minutes, and welcomes a lapful of Junmyeon, resting his head against Junmyeon’s shoulder. That was nice, to some extent. The light-headedness was the better part of it.

“So…?”

He hums. “I get it, a little.”

“That’s good. And I was thinking if you’d like to visit Baekhyun’s dungeon next Friday, 6:30 PM and later is the best time to explore the sides of BDSM there.”

He nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s collarbone. “Will it be live porn or something?”

“Not really, you’ll see.” There are hands all over his back again, it’s so nice. “Do you want to give it a try?”

“Sure.”

Junmyeon hums. “Good, I’ll get you prepared for everything you might see there, and don’t worry about seeing anything horrifying.” Sehun closes his eyes, he’s sleepy. “And, Sehunnie?”

He hums, he glances at the clock, it’s only 4:57 PM, he straightens his back, and looks at Junmyeon. “Yeah?”

“What are your thoughts on toys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH WOWIE, IT'S FINALLY STARTED!!!!!!!!!!  
> i'll be updating weekly, + my exams are going to start from jan so there might be some problems with the schedule till i, like, finish my exams, so please bare with during those months!! ANYWAY, that was fun to write, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS????????? 120??????? IM THREW???????? sends love  
> (the smut will be in alternate chapters~~)  
> i hope you liked the chapter!!!!!!!! let me know if you did!!! and also if you didn't like something!!!!!!! <3 (btw, you can yell at me about this on my [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/royalkjmyeon)!! or [ curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!!)


	3. chapter 3

Turns out, searching ‘activities in a BDSM dungeon’ has better results. There are really informative articles (which aren’t only about sex), videos teaching people about dungeons. BDSM in general, in fact, and diving a little deep into a certain topic they are into. It’s nice, for once, not seeing so many medieval torture devices and hearing extra loud moans. He can even read/watch them during his office breaks, too, which is just lovely. Because he can’t stop thinking about how tonight will be.

The only thing Junmyeon has mentioned about the dungeon is that they’ll be wearing somewhere in between super formal and super casual. While the toys… he hasn’t opened his mouth on what sort of toys, or anything on that topic, but Sehun is sure it isn’t the usual toys. Because Sehun has a dildo (which he’s rarely used after him and Junmyeon started dating) and a vibrator. He also knows what other toys exist, but it’s Junmyeon, there is literally nothing in his guess-list when it’s him. 

Junmyeon became his housemate instead of Jongin, Junmyeon got more and more shameless as months passed, and out of nowhere, this man is on top of him, and they’re making out. Fast forward to a year and a half of living with him, they’ve been dating for eight months, and Sehun couldn’t be happier with his relationship. And two weeks ago, he called Sehun his cockslut while jerking him off and that’s the best orgasm he’s ever had. Like he said, full of surprises.

His shift ends in two minutes, so Sehun starts packing. He needs to avoid his boss at all costs today, he needs to leave this place and finally get to see what Junmyeon has in his bag of surprises. And he also wants to discuss about powerplay. Petplay, and also the slavery part of BDSM. He’s done his share of research, and maybe he is ready for a scuba dive.

“Sehun, hi.”

He turns around, checking his watch quickly. It’s 5:06 PM,  _ victory _ . His boss, a short kind-looking man, is holding a few folders. His boss is kind, but he can get a little annoying when he says please so much, and starts guilt-trip his employees into working. His boss tilts his head. “A little more of paperwork, please?”

“Sir, hi,” Sehun clears his throat, he taps his watch, trying not to rub it on his face. “I’ve got an appointment at five thirty, and the trip will take twenty minutes.”

His boss stares at him for a while, trying to gauge his face and catch the lie. Thankfully, a beat later, he nods, but leaves the folders on his desk. “All right, Mr. Oh, make them tomorrow’s. What’s the problem anyway?”

Sehun panics for a second. “Uh. Um, it’s an overall checkup? I planned it three months ago, and I can’t postpone it further, so…”

His boss stares at something behind him, then nods, and leaves him alone. He feels a wave of relief, and sprints out the office to catch his metro home.

***

“Twenty minutes.” Junmyeon announces.

Sehun isn’t really paying attention to the road, he’s trying to fight all the thoughts pouring into his head. Junmyeon’s voice is echoing in his mind, and he wants to do nothing but get on his knees and let him actually squish his nose against his crotch. Choke him like that. It’ll be great, honestly.

“If you  _ don’t _ behave,” Junmyeon had said before he started the car, “I’ll make you kneel in front of me and make you choke with my dick.” there is pause, he doesn’t speak till they are on the main road. “Make everyone see how much you like being choked by clothed dicks and bare dicks, yeah?”

And now he can’t stop thinking about it. Maybe he does want to sniffle around Junmyeon’s crotch, smell the sexy, natural musk, and get choked by it. He also doesn’t mind dick. A+ if it’s both, one after the other. Sehun is wearing jeans with black button-up shirt tucked in, he can clearly see how hard he is just by the thought of it.

“Junmyeon,” he glances at him, and Junmyeon’s smirking, like he won something. “Will you tell me what you’d do after that?”

“After what?”

Sehun squirms in his seat, he knows his sweet, sweet boyfriend is going to make him say it out loud, and very clearly so. This shouldn’t be  _ this _ hot. “After… um, after you make me… choke, with your crotch instead of hands.” he presses his hand against his clothed dick, trying not to jerk off right there. It’s his favourite pair of jeans, he can’t dirty them. “And then on your dick.”

Junmyeon lets out a hum of approval, looking very unbothered by all this. It makes him feel… weird. A good kind of weird — he wants this to continue and run all night long.

“Ah, yes, sweetie. Anything for my little cockslut.” Junmyeon is chirping. Sehun wants to strangle him, but the name… it makes him moan. “You’re just proving my point here, baby. I’d probably jerk you off with a fleshlight, make you cum, like, four or five times. It should take around ten minutes, don’t you think? You can rarely last any longer than two seconds, I’m only being generous here.”

It makes Sehun flush, he sinks further into the seat, hand pressed harder. 

“Then, maybe, I’d make you beg me to fuck you, old missionary style. Which, I bet, would make you feel like a trophy wife, yeah? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Sehun shamelessly nods, moans a little louder, encouraging Junmyeon to continue. He probably isn’t supposed to enjoy being called a trophy wife, but he loves the idea of it. 

“Of course, and it’ll be so easy to make you cum again while fucking you. I wouldn’t even have to touch your dick to make you cum, and finally, by the morning, that woman? The one who flirts with you every single morning? She’ll know how much you like getting fucked by a guy,”

There is no woman, they’ve only got aunties in their apartment complex, and a few newly weds. But he likes this, knowing how much Junmyeon can get jealous, with an imaginary person. His voice is rough when he adds, “How much you love getting fucked by  _ me _ .”

_ Possessive, and very hot _ .

If it were to happen in real life, him getting jealous and all, Junmyeon would first back off, and talk about how upset he is. They will never,  _ ever _ have angry sex like that. It’s always imaginary, so Sehun assumes it’s a healthy thing He isn’t sure, though.

“Angry sex…” Sehun straightens himself, pretending he’s fixing his shirt. “We need to do that.”

“You always are down for a good fuck like that, I know. Sometimes, though, I think we’ll need to get you a collar,” Junmyeon stops the car in front of an almost closed bar. “Which has  _ Cockslut _ embedded on it, so it never fades, and it can remind you when I’m not around to do so.”

He gets out of the car, and Sehun opens the door, waits till Junmyeon reaches his side, and breaths out. “Yes, please.”

***

“Suho!”

Junmyeon is immediately engulfed into a tight hug by someone. Once they part, the handsome man shakes hands with Sehun, smiling wide. “Hello! I’m Baekhyun, Suho’s friend!”

“I’m Sehun,” he smiles back. This man has so much energy, Sehun feels a little tired already. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“New Sub, huh?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Nah, he’s my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun’s eyes go wide, he stares at Junmyeon for a minute, trying to absorb what he said. Maybe because Junmyeon’s never bought any of his girlfriends/boyfriends here before. He grins wider, and gives a teasing look. “Seems like a serious thing, huh? How long has it been? Ready for a collar yet?”

Sehun feels shame curl in his belly, he tries his best to ignore it. Junmyeon, though, is blushing, and he shakes his head. Which makes Sehun narrow his eyes at him. “Not right now. It’s been, what, three weeks, Baek.”

“Hey!”

Another man, shorter than Baekhyun, almost Junmyeon’s height sprints and tackles him into another hug. They almost fall down, on the road. “It’s good to see you!”

“You too!” Junmyeon chuckles, and when the man steps back, Sehun is staring at two sharp eyes. He’s a little intimidating, the man, but he politely shakes Sehun’s hand. “This is Xiumin,” Junmyeon introduces. “And this is my boyfriend, Sehun.”

“Serious.” Xiumin comments, which leaves Junmyeon blushing again. He doesn’t understand this one-word, weird thing these people are saying, honestly. Xiumin turns his attention to back to him, and smiles. “It’s nice to meet you, Sehun.”

“Ditto.” It feels like they’re in an office meeting, but it’s understandable. First meetings always tend to be awkward. Especially when it’s him. “What’re we going—”

“We’re running out of the red ropes—”

Sehun stops his sentence, and watches Jongin walk up to them, and notice him. “Jongin!” they fistbump, and side-hug each other. “How’s your grandma doing?”

“She got discharged yesterday, thanks. How’s life?”

He stares at Jongin for a second. “You still suck at small talk.”

Baekhyun’s arms immediately wrap around Jongin’s waist, protective, but not jealous. Jongin presses a kiss against Baekhyun’s cheek. “Don’t be mean, he’s working on it. He’s just a shy baby.”

“Honestly, though,” Xiumin smirks. “I can’t believe a shy baby like him is a beast in bed.”

Jongin’s face becomes red, he quickly detaches himself from Baekhyun and runs inside. All of them chuckle a little, and then Baekhyun points at the door. “Let’s get you guys in now! We have people to meet!”

Inside, it’s different. No live porn, for one. Baekhyun says it’s because they have different days for sex-involved plays, and this is casual, newbies-friendly party. Although it isn’t really a party, Sehun likes everything inside. It is like a bar, except many people are wearing things, some are kneeling, some are standing, everyone is busy. Nobody has anything in their hands, so no alcohol here.

“Oh!” Baekhyun turns to them, on his toes, ready to run. “My favourite puppy is here, I’ll be right back, I  _ have _ to pet him or he gets upset.”

They nod, and once Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen, Junmyeon and him walk around the place. Junmyeon points out what dynamics involve in some couples. Like there is one kitty and owner, and also just a Dom and their Sub. No matter what, everyone respects everyone here. It makes him feel nice. A little secured.

“You know, Baekhyun is such an extrovert, I don’t know how he managed to get not one, but two boyfriends.  _ Both _ introverts.”

_ Oh _ . They’re together, three of them. “You don’t like it,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun just nods.

“Others are okay, I don’t really like the idea of poly relationship for myself, though.”

Junmyeon shrugs. “That’s cool. But, do you want to talk to someone?”

“Not now,” Sehun whispers, stepping closer. “Next time.” He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, hugging him as close as he can.

“Next time,” Junmyeon muses. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yeah, right now, I’m just waiting to get home, so we can do all of the things you promised.”

There is a dark, challenging look on Junmyeon’s face. “Even the collar?”

“Even the collar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i can hope that this isn't disappointing. i know i said alternate smutty chapters, but im TIRED it's sunday but i still had college and i have exam tomorrow ugh :/ i've only edited it twice, so please let me know if there are any mistakes in writing! i hope you liked it and let me know if you did!!!!!! next is M rated chapter ;) see you next Sunday~


	4. chapter 4

Sehun is on his knees, waiting patiently. Junmyeon moves to the edge of their bed, he’s wearing nothing but his boxers, his crotch so close. So close he can smell the natural musk of his boxers, it’s so strong, it overcomes the cologne Junmyeon sprays over his abdomen. It’s worn off, the cologne, but it’s still there and it’s a lovely mix with the smell of the boxers. Sehun isn’t sure why this is happening, why he’s getting this urge to bury his face into it. But, he wants to. He wants to bury his face into Junmyeon’s crotch, perhaps he wouldn’t mind dying like that.

“You’re _sniffing_ ,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun feels blood rush into his cock. He looks at Junmyeon’s feet instead, save himself from the embarrassment. Yet, it comes to him. He’s looking at feet, but he’s thinking about Junmyeon’s cock, thinking of the promises, and what’s to come. The position, out of all the things he could list, makes him weak. He loves this position— “you look so good sitting there,” Junmyeon’s mentioning it as though Sehun is on some low seating, like he’s less than him and it’s so hot. He wants to retaliate, and maybe that’s why he looks up, only to get a smirk. “So eager, if I didn’t do anything for a few more minutes, you’d do everything by yourself, wouldn’t you?”

It’s embarrassing, everything is right now, so maybe he doesn’t give _that_ many fucks about it, “Probably.”

“Fair enough.”

There is no warning, none at all. Junmyeon just grips Sehun’s hair and pushes him right into his crotch. Sehun has a second to make a surprised noise, and he’s suffocating over strong scent of Junmyeon’s boxers. He can’t breathe, it’s just the musk, and it’s in his throat, in his nose, in his _lungs_. He opens his mouth but gets Junmyeon’s balls against his lips. Not even a single bit of fresh air, his head is spinning, his chest is raising and falling, yet there is barely any satisfaction—

Sehun gasps loudly, his lungs probably explode. It’s there again, the suffocating musk, and he’s just trying to breathe, trying not to thrash around. He’s got his hands, but he’s gripping the sheets. Junmyeon is merciful in the last second, lets him go, and Sehun is sucking in all the air he can get. He can barely think, all he knows is he wants more air, and there’s a cradling hand on his head. It’s soft, keeps him aware, makes his chest fuzzy.

There is faint noises which he can’t understand, he just leans into the softness against his head. The world moves a little, to the left, forward, and his face feels squished. There is something squished against his face, and it’s soft. Soft.

Squeeze against his shoulder jolts him up, he grunts, tears in his eyes. He opens his mouth, but isn’t sure if he’s speaking. He’s just really sleepy and wants to arms around him. Nice and safe.

***

Waking up is the last thing he wants. He feels horrible, and doesn’t want to see anyone. Not a single person. But Junmyeon is in front of him, so he shoves his hands against his face, pushing him. Or trying to, at least. He doesn’t have any sort of strength in him right now.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Sehun groans. No. He feels horrible, and he doesn’t want to talk right now. But he can smell chocolate, he’d like some chocolate. Chocolate is nice.

“Open your mouth,” It’s Junmyeon again, but Sehun focuses on the chocolate. “And sit up, or you’ll choke on the chocolate.”

He sits up, groaning, his stomach churns. The chocolate tastes nice but it’s too much, he closes his eyes once again, sobs into his hands.

***

It’s 3:43PM when Sehun feels better. He doesn’t feel bad anymore, and he finally settles against Junmyeon, feeling bad for the morning. He was being such an asshole.

“Are you feeling better?”

Sehun nods. “Yeah, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Junmyeon squeezes his thigh, gives it a reassuring pat. “It’s subdrop, I was expecting worse.”

He’s read about subdrop, but he isn’t sure if that’s how it should be. That’s not how the articles described it, nor any of those youtubers did… “But, I was an asshole,” he mutters. “That’s not how subdrop is.”

“It’s different for everyone,” Junmyeon closes his laptop, places the plate on his lap. He takes a big bite of his rice. “Subs can be assholes, doms can become depressed, both could start crying. Anything could happen, you’re talking about hormones here, aren’t you? People handle hormonal rush in different ways.” He chews a few times, looking like a baby squirrel doing so. “Some become assholes, some cry, some sleep through it.”

That’s more comforting. He still feels bad though. Pushing his face, that’s straight up rude. He shrugs. “I’m still sorry, for pushing your face.”

“You barely touched my face, Sehunnie,” few more pats on his thighs. “You don’t have to worry about all this, it’s normal.” He sighs, relieved. “Although…” okay, too soon. He needs to make sure Junmyeon’s done before anything, from now. “You passed out after one.”

“I didn’t _pass out_ ,” he grunts. Embarrassing. “I was sleepy.”

“Well—” Junmyeon stops. There is long pause, which make Sehun look at him. Junmyeon looks unsure. “Are you seriously okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m feeling fine.”

Junmyeon cups his jaw. “Will you want to do it again? I freaked out after you were tucked in.”

“I’m, not sure? It was nice, but maybe less frequently? Or maybe not with clothes? I don’t know, it felt nice, but,” Sehun takes a deep breath, it’s so hard to explain. “It was a suffocating one. Like, I liked it, but it was also not… something which I expected.”

“Soft limit or hard?”

Sehun thinks about it. Thank god for the BDSM jargon article. It’s definitely not a hard limit, he’d like to do it again. But, he isn’t sure if it should be under soft limits. He shoots an unsure look. “Not a hard limit, for sure. But, I don’t know about soft limit? Maybe if we did it differently?”

“Less time? Or maybe a different place? Bedrooms _can_ get suffocating.”

Maybe. He still isn’t sure. “I don’t know, Junmyeon.”

“It’s okay, that’s why we’re doing it. Take your time, and let me know, all right?”

Sehun feels warm, for some reason, and makes a noise instead of replying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i couldn't update last sunday, i was kinda caught up with trying to decide if i wanted smut or not. im just, not a big fan of a lot of smut. i prefer 1 smut per month, and... yeah. ANYWAY, i hope you liked this update, and it wasn't too disappointing. let me know if you didn't like it. or if you liked it. and if it's getting too boring, i'll take it down, so you won't have to see this shit.  
> thank you <3


	5. chapter 5

They never really have quality time together. Sehun knows that, he’s reminded by a whiny Junmyeon every night. Tonight isn’t any different, but it’s only 8, their dinner finished quickly, and housemate-work were shared. Sehun has two beer bottles in one hand, phone in other, he’s scrolling through recent emails. He mentally makes a list of important ones he needs to reply tomorrow, and almost runs into the wall.

“Put your phone aside,” Junmyeon says, half-smiling. He must’ve seen him almost run in. “You promised you wouldn’t work for these three hours.”

Sehun passes him the beer, sits next to Junmyeon, fluffing the pillows and adjusting them so they can lean their shoulders against each other. It’s a comfortable position, and Junmyeon usually ends up trying to initiate a lazy make out session, which is nice — a plus point, if you will. He doesn’t leave his phone, though. They clink their bottles together, Sehun continues to scroll, but he’s pretending this time.

He waits, it doesn’t take long for Junmyeon to lean his head onto his shoulder, humming. He’s getting annoyed, it’s an odd satisfaction to watch him get irritated and snap. “Sehunnie,” he says, voice ever so soft. “Put the phone aside.”

He glances at him, and fakes a moment of thinking. “How about no?” He doesn’t need to look at Junmyeon’s face to know that he’s frowning. And it’s that weird frowning he does, which always gets Sehun cackling till his gut hurts. Chuckling, he closes the app and puts his phone on the night table. “It’s so easy to rile you up sometimes.”

“I don’t like you,” Junmyeon sinks further against him, resting his head on Sehun’s stomach now. He pouts, looking adorable. “You always do that.”

“You always look cute being grumpy,” Sehun touches Junmyeon’s nose with his fist, then flicks it softly, giggling. “You’re one grumpy-pant. Have you always been like this?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “I guess. Mom says I was a good kid, but dad’s still not talking.” He looks at the ceiling for a second, then adds. “He’s never talked to me since senior year, it really doesn’t make much difference, huh?”

Sehun starts running his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, it’ll be a good idea to let him vent it out. It’s so much better to vent it out, and Junmyeon seems to be nervous about continuing. He makes Junmyeon sit up properly, take a sip of his beer, and asks, “Why?”

“Well, you know how I usually don’t… prefer actual sex?” He squirms in his place, and holds Sehun’s hand. “Like, it’s usually limited to handjobs and blowjobs?”

“I’ve noticed,” Sehun nods. “But, I thought it’s a preference.”

“It _is_ , kind of.” There is a long pause, as if Junmyeon is debating. Sehun keeps his beer on the night table, and shifts himself and Junmyeon around, makes him sit on his lap. He presses a few comforting kisses against Junmyeon’s cheek and neck, holding his waist and resting his forehead against Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s not compulsory,” he whispers, “I can tell you something before, if you’d like that.”

“It probably isn’t a big deal for you,” Junmyeon says. “But, yeah, I’d like that.”

Sehun takes a deep breath. He’s admitted it enough times to not feel ashamed. “I’ve never really fucked anyone,” yet he feels less manly every time he says it. “And I can’t do it right.”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to give him comfort kisses, he’s glad they have this thing. He pouts a little, and gets enough kisses to forget about the feeling. “I’m really clumsy with it, I feel less of a man every time.” more kisses are peppered on his lips, it makes him smile.

Junmyeon connects their foreheads, and presses one final kiss against Sehun’s nose. “That doesn’t define how much of man you are,” Junmyeon says, “Like, it only means you haven’t got enough experience.” He tuts in a teasing way, “You’re so dumb sometimes.”

“See? It isn’t a big deal to you, but it is to me. But, you do get it, don’t you?”

Junmyeon seems convinced, he nods and leans back, getting off Sehun’s lap. “I guess, but you promise not to freak out or something?”

“I might take some time to process it, but I won’t treat you differently.”

Watching Junmyeon mutter words to himself, nervously changing his positions, and doing his nervous antics is saddening. He looks at Sehun, and then shakes his head. “Maybe next time.”

***

Two hours later, Sehun is too sleepy to talk, while Junmyeon is babbling about art galleries. He keeps repeating about how he doesn’t _get_ the concept of it, and that he went on a date with someone there once. Sehun is resting his head on Junmyeon’s thighs, they’re similar to pillows in their bedroom, except a little hard, but good enough to replace them. He adjusts himself a little, trying to make Junmyeon get the hint that he cannot talk anymore.

“I get the art part of it,” he says, then pouts at Sehun, shaking his head. “I’m talking, Sehunnie, you’re being rude.”

“But I’m sleepy,” Sehun whines, then presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s thigh. “How about a deal?”

Junmyeon bobs his head. “I’m listening.”

“Let me sleep, and I’ll take you to an art exhibition.”

“No, see, that’s what I don’t get it. Why would anyone go there for a date? Isn’t it—”

Sehun makes a noise, then pouts. It’s time to play the Hyung card. “Hyung, please?” he then squishes his cheek against the thigh, making sure he looks adorable enough to soften Junmyeon’s stern look. “I’m really sleepy, hyung~”

Junmyeon stares at him for a few moments, trying to convince him non-verbally. He never wins, though, he’s too weak for the Hyung card. He sighs, then nods. They straighten up the edges of bed, half-assing their night routine of checking the doors and stuff. And once Sehun switches the lights off, it’s time to decide who’ll be the little spoon for tonight.

“I’m more sleepy,” Sehun announces.

Junmyeon scoffs. “You made the worst deal ever, and I lost all of my energy there.”

“Fair point,” Sehun slips under the blankets, and turns to face his back to Junmyeon. “But, I’m younger and I’m needy for good-night cuddles.” He feels Junmyeon scoot closer to him, grunting about how unfair Sehun plays. It makes him chuckle. Yet another win. “What’re you gonna do ‘bout it anyway?”

“I don’t know, maybe spank it out of you or something.”

 _It’s just a joke_ , Sehun thinks, but his dick thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooooooop. studies keep me busy yikes, and i'm just. more abt floof n non-sexual bdsm than anything and hence all of this~ it took me a long time (as you can see) to convince myself that it's ok if there aren't too may smut scenes, and that it's my fic and all that usual stuff tbh. i hope you liked the late update, tho! (and i hope you like spanking + some equipment scenes tho *eyes emoji*)


	6. [m] chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning** : 1.6k of a weird mix of smut, fluff, and cute sehunnie.
> 
>  **ACTUAL warning** : verbal humiliation, humiliation kink, face-fucking, subspace, light breathplay.

Sehun feels a little out of touch with everything — mostly the title, even though they’ve talked about it for over a week. Junmyeon had casually mentioned about how they’ve only  _ discussed _ things and done nothing about it, making sure to add that he doesn’t mind, and he was only making a casual observation.

They  _ have _ been discussing, a lot.

_ A lot _ to him, though. Junmyeon speaks of it as if they aren’t talking about whips, emotional edging, physical edging. He says ‘show your orgasm face to everyone’ like it isn’t leaving Sehun flustered, wondering, and  _ wanting _ . It’s somewhere between frustrating and hot, that he isn’t phased a bit by any of the jargon he uses. Okay, not all words used in normal conversations are part of BDSM jargon, but still.

He’s gotten barely any sleep, too excited for today, probably. It’s stretched out to four hours, the scene, and Junmyeon’s made sure to repeat and ask him about every aspect of today more than hundred times. And every time, Sehun has managed to become red, flustered, and wishing he didn’t get a mental picture of everything. He’d very much appreciate forgetting the language, if he could, too.

Sehun is on his knees, not bound by anything, and yet not moving a limb. Junmyeon is sitting on the edge of their bed, kissing Sehun softly, legs on either of side of him, hands cupping his cheeks. It’s a tender kiss, a reassurance – even though it isn’t necessary.

“Safe word?” Junmyeon says against his lips, and gently pushes his shoulders down, making him sit on his shins.

“Red to stop, yellow to change, or slow down, and green to go.”

It’s like all the formulas he had to by-heart in middle school, but it’s more pleasant, and saying them makes him happy. He is also very happy to get his mouth fucked, he can’t get enough of it, for some reason.

It’s a lovely weight on his tongue before they start, and Sehun doesn’t wait for Junmyeon to start. He bobs his head, sucking on Junmyeon’s cock, first the tip, then feeling every inch of it in his mouth. Junmyeon’s hand pulls on his hair, and he winces, moaning in pain, moving back to stop the sting on his scalp.

“I remember that you’re not trained, Sehun, or I’d have punished you,” Junmyeon’s voice is uninterested, he just shoves his cock back into Sehun’s mouth, not hard enough to make him choke, though. Unfortunate. “Next time, you ask, or you’ll go a week without cuming.”

Sehun nods, and waits till Junmyeon starts moving his hips. It’s easy to pick up a rhythm, Sehun can feel his saliva pool around his lips, but he can’t close his mouth to gulp it down. It starts becoming messy, Junmyeon’s cock moves in and out easier with the extra liquid, but it also drools down his chin. 

Junmyeon thrusts his cock into Sehun’s mouth, and stops. He keeps Sehun’s head right there, not moving an inch, and moves his leg between Sehun’s legs, moving his foot up and down Sehun’s crotch.

“You’re hard, and I haven’t even touched you.” Junmyeon comments. Sehun moans, he tries to hump against Junmyeon’s foot, but it goes away and Sehun is left whining with a mouthful of cock. “Were you humping against my  _ foot _ ?” Sehun feels shame churn his stomach, and he can only whine again, he tries to move, but Junmyeon presses his foot against Sehun’s crotch again. Pushing him back to the initial position. “Aren’t you a pathetic little cockslut. All you want is being stuffed by cock, and have someone — or some _ thing _ to hump against.”

He can feel the precome on the back of his tongue, his chin against Junmyeon’s balls. Junmyeon isn’t pulling his cock out, and breathing through nose isn’t enough. He’s struggling to get enough air, he tries to look at Junmyeon, only to get his head roughly held into its original position.

“Don’t move, enjoy it while you can.”

Sehun is torn between trying to breathe and to close his mouth. His jaw aches, he moves his hands to Junmyeon’s thighs, trying to push him away, but Junmyeon’s position and his grip on Sehun’s hair is strong. Keeps him from moving by external force. He  _ tsk _ s, then pulls his cock out, only for a millisecond, before it’s back into his mouth again.

“You’re so desperate, Sehun. Someone could push you into your hands and knees right now, and fill you up from the other side, and you’d push your ass back against their dick, wouldn’t you?”

Sehun moans once Junmyeon pulls his cock out.  _ Fuck _ , maybe. He likes the sound of it. His hands are still on Junmyeon’s legs, but only to keep him from losing his balance.

“I asked you a question, Sehun.”

“Yes,” he breaths, and finally looks up at Junmyeon. Junmyeon doesn’t look surprised  by his answer. “Yes, Master.”

Junmyeon’s hands move to his cheeks, and Sehun realizes they’re wet. His cheeks are wet, and he was crying. Oh.

“Why is that?”

Sehun squirms in his place, trying his best not to touch his cock. “Because,” he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes when Junmyeon’s foot touches his crotch again, pressing against it very lightly. “I’m Master’s cockslut.”

***

Sehun’s never felt so...  _ anchored _ .

He follows Junmyeon around once he’s less light-headed, his cock is hard in the beginning, but as Junmyeon does his normal Sunday work, Sehun is too absorbed in watching him. He forgets about his hard dick all together.

Junmyeon feeds him few apple slices while making breakfast, they’re both dressed, but Sehun can’t stop looking at Junmyeon’s hands. He wonders how it’d look with a leash, which connects to a collar around his neck. Collar. Yeah. It sounds good.

“Master,” he calls, and welcomes another apple slice. Junmyeon waits for Sehun to complete his slice, and then looks at him with utmost attention. Sehun is a little shy with the spotlight on him, his neck and face starts flaming. “I, uh, was thinking about collars.” He says, and pulls his shirt up to cover his face. Junmyeon isn’t looking away, it’s flattering, but he isn’t used to this. He’d rather stare at his own stomach and legs instead. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

Sehun feels arms around his waist, and the shirt is pulled away from his face. Sehun’s cheeks are burning, he doesn’t have the guts to look at his Master. “You’re staring, and I’m… it’s really— I’m not used to that.”

“But, I thought you liked having my attention.” Junmyeon’s cold finger and thumb moves around his burning ears. “Was I wrong?”

“No, it’s just,” he looks up, makes an eye contact briefly with Junmyeon before he looks away, shy and too happy to hold it in his body. “I’m shy.”

“Shy Sehunnie,” Junmyeon coos, lets Sehun make a high-pitched noise, and bury his face into his shoulder. “Aren’t you a cute little thing?”

“I’m going to die if you don’t stop this, Master,” Sehun mutters. He really will. He wasn’t born with ability to deal with this. No. He will literally—

“You’re such a shy, little baby boy, Sehunnie.”

***

Sehun isn’t sure how he ended up in his position, but Master’s cock fills him full and nice, so who cares about that anyway. The curtains are closed, but they’ve left the windows open, one gust of strong wind and their neighbours will see it. They’ll see how much of a desperate slut he is, whining, and moaning as his Master fucks him on the couch.

“They’ll see how much you like getting fucked like this,” Master whispers, and Sehun can’t disagree. He loves getting fucked, whether it’s his mouth or ass. He only moans in response, head pressing further against the couch. “You like being used,” Junmyeon starts stroking his cock, and Sehun gasps loudly, moans louder, it’s like getting shocked, but better. “You like being used like a toy.”

He can’t form any sentences, but he nods, because yeah. He likes it, he likes it so much — it’s probably not healthy. “I do!” he hears it echo, maybe in the room, or it’s in his mind. Either way, he wants to hear it again. “I like being used like a toy.”

***

It’s 7 o’clock in the evening when Sehun wakes up again, feeling well-rested, and maybe just a bit dehydrated. Junmyeon is sitting right next to him, though, and he passes him a glass of water.

“Thank you,” he mutters, voice soft. He holds the glass with both of his hands, just to make sure he doesn’t drop it.

Before he can bring it to his lips, Junmyeon holds the glass for him, and Sehun mutters another thank. He just woke up from a nice, long nap, and he still doesn’t have enough energy to lift a glass of water. He pouts when the glass is empty and Junmyeon puts it on the nightstand. “I’m tired,” he says, “Is that bad?”

“No, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon opens his arms and lets Sehun dive into a cuddling session. “It’s the longest scene you’ve ever done, it’s natural you’re tired.”

“But I had a three hour nap,” Sehun says, it’s almost a whine. Junmyeon nuzzles his nose against the crown of Sehun’s head, kissing there.

“That’s okay, people have different limits and stuff, right?” Sehun doesn’t want to agree but, Junmyeon’s right, so he nods against Junmyeon’s chest. “Do you want some chocolate? Or do you want to eat dinner?”

“How about both?”

Junmyeon chuckles, and Sehun feels a little more floaty. “Both it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I'M NOT DEAD. wow, who knew? this, my dears, is a result of me procrastinating studying for a test, which is NOT good, but i had written 203 words and opened up SO many refs, i had to finish it.  
> ...i also think this is the moment where you realize i _suck_ at smut, and let me know how much, btw. just reminding. it was right about time, though, they've been only discussing, i just wanted to make sure sehunnie knew at least a lil bit of his boundaries, and get a lil knowledge on the dynamics~  
>  i hope you liked it, though! and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE let me know if you did!!!!!!


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited, unbeta'd.

He hasn’t initiated a scene, really, they’re just having a casual Friday night. Junmyeon starts petting his head absently as he talks, and it makes Sehun feel really nice, so he sinks onto the floor, on his knees. Junmyeon stops, surprised.

“Please,” Sehun whispers, “continue.”

Junmyeon drops his hand onto Sehun’s head again, and stays silent for a moment. They look at each other’s faces as he gets petted, Junmyeon moves his hand around, gently scratching behind Sehun’s ear, then going back to initial place. “We’ll have to talk about this,” Junmyeon mentions, and Sehun nods, but noses against Junmyeon’s knee, crossing his legs on the carpet. “Now or tomorrow?”

“Mm, now if you continue petting.”

Junmyeon moves back into the couch, and spreads his legs. Sehun crawls over between his legs, it’s a familiar position, he gets a little hard thinking about it, but focuses on the petting. He rests his right cheek against Junmyeon’s thigh when he moves front, as if anchoring him into the place. It’s nice.

“Do you want to speak, Sehunnie?”

No. Not really. “No.”

“Shake your head if it’s a no, and nod if it’s a yes, okay?”

Sehun nods. Junmyeon’s using both of his hands now, it’s not just petting now, his hands move around his upper back, rubbing here and there, almost massaging. But, the petting is more often. He feels really calm, less stressed. “Do you like the petting?” A nod. “Would you like belly rubs?”

Sehun thinks about it, lips pursued, and he opens his eyes. Looking at Junmyeon, he tilts his head back, and picks on his bottom lip with his teeth. “Maybe.”

“Would you like to try pet play?”

He nods. He’s thought about it, somewhat. He likes the aspects of pet play, especially puppy play, but he isn’t entirely sure if he likes the gears. Maybe just the playing, not the gears which puts some submissives into the headspace. He isn’t entirely sure, though.

“What kind?”

“Puppy.” Sehun sees a tiny smile on Junmyeon’s worried face, and chuckles. “Why’re you so tense?”

“It’s important stuff,” Junmyeon sighs. “I’ve been thinking about something… a proposal of sorts? Agreement, I think?”

Sehun holds back a whine when Junmyeon retracts his arms. He stays between Junmyeon’s legs, though, smiling encouragingly.

“We have most of our weekends free, right? Saturdays, at least. So we could, like, try out different stuffs every Saturday? Or at least the possible Saturdays?”

Sehun nods. “Yeah, what _stuffs_ are you proposing?”

“I don’t know… something like, a scene one Saturday, and a dungeon next, and maybe some workshops? I guess it’ll be easier to tackle down things?” He’s squirmy, it’s adorable. Sehun presses a kiss on his knee, it’s a weird gesture, but it lessens Junmyeon’s squirming. “And maybe we could, ah, I don’t know how to put this into words.”

“Why’re you so nervous and fidgety about this?”

“ _Because_ ,” Junmyeon’s eyes are sharp, his tone is as though he’s offended. “It’s a big deal to me.”

Sehun extends his arm and caresses Junmyeon’s cheek, pouting. “I didn’t mean to offend you, baby,” he mutters, guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon sighs again. “I. It’s been a long time since I’ve done it with someone, being a little full-time, it’s not actually full-time, but I feel out of practice.” Sehun doesn’t say anything, he knows what Junmyeon is talking about it, a bit. Junmyeon’s sent far too many articles about it to not make sense out of this. He waits for Junmyeon to finish, though. “Would you be comfortable if we made it into full-time? It’ll still be experimenting, of course, that’ll be the foundation of it, and once we’ve established things properly, we could continue.”

“It’s a nice idea.” Sehun agrees, he twists around the space between Junmyeon’s legs and their coffee table. He grabs a pen and a paper, and tears it cleanly into half. “Let’s do it now?”

Sehun moves to let Junmyeon slide onto the carpet, next to him, legs crossed. “Okay, should we start with soft and hard limits, or…?”

“I’m not sure,” he pouts a little, and stares at the blank paper. “How is this supposed to be done?” They stare at each other for a second, and before Junmyeon can open his mouth, Sehun holds his hand up. “No, wait, wait, I’ve got a question,” he can feel his ears burn, he leans his arm on the couch, resting his head on the heel of his palm. Pretending it’s not embarrassing, not at all. “Last time, you mentioned something about t-trained or something.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon smirks, and Sehun knows his pretence isn’t working anymore. He buries his face into the couch, whining. Junmyeon’s hand pets his head. “We’ll get to that once everything is established, okay?”

Sehun whispers. “Okay.”

***

“Welcome back!” Jongin greets them with a wide smile, and holds up bands. “Which one?”

There are red, blue and green bands in his hands, and Sehun is very confused. He looks at Junmyeon, who reaches for the red one, and looks at him. “They’re having a workshop of sorts with the normal dungeon,” he takes two red bands from Jongin, and waves as he leaves. “Red is for not being open to any scenes, like involving in anyone outside your partner, blue is for open for any additions but with negotiation, and green is completely open.”

“So anyone can join?” He slips it on his wrist, and tightens it a little. “Without negotiating?”

“Not really? The submissive has already given permission, and they can’t do anything they want. Only a few things, like blowjobs, maybe fuck them if both are okay. Very limited things but still included.”

As they walk inside, Sehun keeps thinking about the green band, trying to catch someone with the band. And when they reach heavily crowded place, Junmyeon mutters that it’s a workshop, and everyone is sitting, with a pair on the ‘stage.’

“Is that— Baekhyun?”

Junmyeon nods, smiling at him. They take a seat near to the tiny counter having orange juice. Baekhyun is completely clothed, his hands are tied to the ceiling, and someone is crouched near his legs, probably tying them. But, “They don’t look like Xiumin or Jongin.”

“That’s Fei,” Junmyeon mutters to him, as the woman stands up, and passes the ropes to someone else. “She’s really skilled with ropes.”

Sehun watches in amazement as Baekhyun’s legs lift, and they keep raising till he’s hanging up in air. Fei raises her hand after a certain height. “Make sure you support their head,” she says, and removes her hand from Baekhyun’s head. “Even though we’ve tied ropes there, it’s not thick enough to support it completely, and as always, keep checking on them,” she looks at Baekhyun, a fond smile on her face. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good,” Baekhyun’s voice is a whisper, but everyone is quiet enough to hear it. “A little floaty.”

“What a good boy!” Fei says, and half-hugs Baekhyun’s hanging body. “Isn’t he doing well?”

The audience agrees with a round of applause, and Fei ends it there, asking the people to get him down. When his hands are being lowered, Sehun notices the blue band on Baekhyun’s wrist. “Do you want to go talk to him after a while?” Junmyeon whispers, and Sehun shakes his head.

“I don’t know what to talk about.”

“What about Jongin? It’ll be nice to know have friends here, too, you know?”

Sehun nods. He isn’t that comfortable with Baekhyun yet, Jongin is fine, he supposes. He’s about to search for him, but finds him going up the stage, and shakes hands with Fei before he hugs Baekhyun. Jongin carefully walks down the stage, with Baekhyun koala hugging him from the back, and Sehun looks at Junmyeon. Junmyeon nods at them, “you go talk to them, I’m gonna find Xiumin.”

He carefully walks to them, and waves at a giggling Baekhyun. “Sehunnie, right?” he giggles, then buries his head into Jongin’s chest. His voice is muffled, and Sehun looks at Jongin, who grins.

“He’s asking how you are.”

“I’m good, and you did great on there, Baekhyun.”

He beams, and giggles some more. Baekhyun is really adorable. Jongin smiles at him. “Let’s get you a bed to sleep, baby,” he says, and turns to Sehun. “Do you want to join?”

“Sure?”

They walk through a few more crowds of people, and finally reach a corridor with only door. Jongin opens the first in the row, and they enter. Xiumin and Junmyeon are on two of the beds, talking about something. And when they notice Baekhyun, Xiumin gets down and hugs Baekhyun. “Hey, baby, how’re you feeling?”

“Sleepy,” Baekhyun is clearly sleepy, he leans completely on Xiumin. “Sleepy.”

“Hey, Jongin-ah,” Junmyeon gestures him closer, and when they both step closer, Junmyeon whispers a little. “Minseok was dropping.”

Jongin frowns, and sighs. He moves to his boyfriends, and Sehun sits next to Junmyeon. “Dropping?”

“Like Subs drop, sometimes Doms drop, too. Things happening is similar, mostly, but it’s less often for Doms since they don’t have that many chemical changes happening all at once.”

“Oh.” Sehun suddenly feels a little guilty. “They need reassurances and stuff, too, right?”

“Of course, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon leans his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “They’re human, too. Not some sex-providing machines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my exams are really close LMAO i did a lot of studying in the college today and hence the time to update~ the chapters are getting longer and longer, though, which is nice, i guess. next chapter may contain some spanking, and heavy negotiation of kinks, with vivid descriptions, so idk if that's a warning, but anyway! although it's plotless, i'm liking it a lot :( let me know if you liked it!! (and possiblllllllllly pet play in the future chapters we'll see!)  
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT PLEASE <3


	8. chapter 8

After three more visits to the dungeon, Sehun realizes just how many people know Junmyeon. Nearly the entire place except for the new ones, but they have heard about him. Sehun is in awe when people come upto Junmyeon, enthusiastic about talking to him, and they’re talking so passionate. Junmyeon resonates the passion, returns it equally, and Sehun just watches them. Listens to them, noting some words to ask later on.

It would’ve been like a lecture, if Junmyeon wasn’t so…  _ interesting _ . He mostly talks about his interests like a teacher, but he looks all handsome and there is a huge smile on his lips, nobody could get bored of it (even if they do, they wouldn’t dare to upset him).

Sehun squeezes Junmyeon’s thigh and leaves. He’s comfortable with the place now, he wanders off, away yet few steps away. Visiting dungeons have become a part of their routine, really, it’s their fourth visit in a row, and he likes to consider them as dates, just a little bit. They have others, but it’s still intimate, somehow.

He’s only taken a few steps, moving towards Minseok, when Junmyeon jogs up next to him. Beaming, and entwines their fingers. “I want you to meet someone,” he says, and they turn around, moving in the opposite direction. “You do remember our agreement, right?”

“Couldn’t forget.” Sehun grins. He’s excited, now. Their agreement is basically that Junmyeon leads and Sehun follows it, blindly. He trusts Junmyeon. It’ll be okay. They always have room to talk, even if it’s not necessary. “Would you give me any heads up with them?”

“Lots of energy,” Junmyeon says, and now they’re in the corridor with rooms. “And very nervous, be gentle.” They enter one of the private rooms, and Sehun freezes in his spot when he finds two men and a woman there. One of the men is sitting on the sofa, while the other is in puppy gear, so is the woman. Both sitting obediently next to his legs, looking at him and Junmyeon.

“Sehunnie, this is Yixing,” the man stands up, and side-hugs Junmyeon, and then bows at him. “Yixing, this is Sehun.”

Junmyeon moves behind Yixing, and Sehun, rather awkwardly, shakes hands with the new person. He isn’t sure if he’s supposed to be formal with it, or casual, and waters in-between are hard to find. Sehun notices Yixing’s dimple right away, and his body language. He’s confident with himself, and with his surroundings, clearly good with leading.

“Sehun,”

Yixing moves out of the view, and Junmyeon is sitting between the puppies, carefully petting both of their backs. “This is Mi,” he pets the puppy’s hair, she shakes her butt a little quicker, her ‘tail’ moving fast. “And this is Chanyeol,” he pets the larger puppy’s hair. “Come say hi.”

Sehun is a little hesitant, Yixing nudges his arm. “They’re well-trained, don’t worry, they don’t bite.” He carefully moves to the puppies, and offers his hands. They sniff at it, Chanyeol is quick to lick it and rest his ‘paws’ on Sehun’s leg, while Mi only let’s him pet her while she stays on Junmyeon’s lap. “Good girl!” Yixing pets Mi’s hair, then her back.

Chanyeol shoots himself at Yixing, shaking his butt, making whiny noises, and Junmyeon chuckles. “You’re a good boy too, Chanyeol!” He starts petting Chanyeol’s back, and glances at Sehun, as if to ask if this is okay.

Honestly, he isn’t sure. They’re being treated like real dogs, and they are behaving like one. He’s still foreign to all of this, he needs more context, more meaning than all of this. Why do they like this? What aspect of this do they specifically cling onto? He needs to make some sort of sense out of—

“Play time is up, pups,” Yixing announces, Mi gets off Junmyeon’s lap, and goes near the bed. Chanyeol whines more, and Yixing has to pet him, kiss his face, and give his tummy a few rubs to get him next to Mi. “Well done, well done, let’s get you out of the gears, okay?” Yixing stands up, and helps Junmyeon stand up, too. “We need to talk to the guests, too.”

Sehun notices just how big Chanyeol is, when Yixing takes off his face and upper body gears, and makes him stand up. He towers over Yixing, yet delicately moves around however Yixing positions him on the bed. Mi, however, is just an inch shorter than Junmyeon, and once her face gear is off, she whines for Junmyeon and Yixing’s attention.

“Hi, Junmyeon,” Chanyeol’s voice is deep, it sends a tiny shiver down Sehun’s spine. “Hi, Sehun!” He waves from the bed, and Mi plops over his stomach, both waving at him excitedly.

“Hey.”

Yixing turns to look at him. “Come here,” he covers both Chanyeol and Mi with the blanket provided. “They don’t bite out of the playtime, either.”

Sehun chuckles at that. He moves and stands next to Junmyeon, watching Yixing give both of them a kiss on their forehead, fondly stroking Mi’s hair. “Initial plan was to let you watch their play date,” Junmyeon says, and sneaks his arm around Sehun’s waist. Tucking him against himself comfortably. “But, Mi wasn’t comfortable with it.”

“Stranger danger,” Mi shrugs. “Even with Yixing around, I’m very nervous without my mistress.”

“Why couldn’t she come, again?” Chanyeol asks, his eyebrows knitting together, a big pout on his lips. “I missed her a lot.”

“Last minute work.”

“Anyway,” Yixing clears his throat. “Sehun, here, has questions.”

Everyone is looking at him, now. It makes him awfully shy, he ignores his burning face, and takes a deep breath. “They’re a bit silly —”

“ _ No _ ,” Mi interrupts, frowning, “they’re questions, they shouldn’t be considered silly.”

“Mi,” Yixing says, his tone warning. “You shouldn’t interrupt like that.”

“But, it was important.” She argues. “He shouldn’t feel bad for asking questions!”

Chanyeol tuts. “Yes, but, you could’ve waited for him to finish.” She makes a few annoyed noises and huffs. They avert their attention back to him, and he shifts his weight onto his left leg, then right.

“What part of puppy play do you like?”

“Personally,” Mi looks at Yixing, as if to ask his permission, and he nods. “I like the pretending part of it. Like, you’re a puppy, you don’t have work to worry over, you don’t have anything to worry about. And you get taken care of too, you know?”

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah. That, and I really not-speaking for a while. I’m talkative, and it’s a really nice change.”

“Then, why do you, like, need gears and stuff?” Sehun feels Junmyeon nuzzle his nose against his arm. It calms him a little. “You can pretend without gears, right?”

“It’s just a nice touch,” Chanyeol says, “Not only I get to pretend to be a puppy, I get to look like one.” He then sits up a little, he’s naked torso-up, but he’s really built. “Look, I’m clearly bigger than anyone in this room,”

“Sehun’s almost your height.”

“ _ Almost _ ,” Chanyeol’s lips form a pout, and Yixing reaches his head, petting. “And it makes me feel less of a burden, you know? My anxiety doesn’t shut up about it, but the gear helps, and not only I feel smaller, I  _ look  _ smaller, it makes me feel better.”

Mi sits up too. She’s wearing a thin, see-through t-shirt, Sehun notices the pink bra, and isn’t sure how to tell her that colour suits her. He just waits for her to start. “Another thing about it!” She says, enthusiastic, she’s almost vibrating from it. “It’s calming, with the gears! It is limiting, but it’s adds in the experience!”

Hearing that, Sehun feels nice about himself. All of this makes it really comfortable, and for once, he realizes, he doesn't need to make sense out of it. He likes it. He doesn't have to have particular reason for it, he just does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! it's only 1.3k, and i _really _wanted to post today. I hope you liked it!!!! i did say spanking and negotiation for this chapter, but i think it can wait. puppy play n pup!chanyeol n pup!oc are more important to me than sehunnie getting spanked : > i hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you did!!! (i'm hoping to end this at 20 chaps max. but let's see how this goes~)__


	9. [m] chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **warning** : spanking, slight pain kink, masturbation, and sir kink.

“Will you spank me, Junmyeon?”

Said man stops in his movement, and stares at him, gauging. Sehun understands that it sounds very light-hearted and not-Sehun, but he really does mean it. He’s been thinking about it, and maybe adding another scene to their Saturday wouldn’t be a big deal. Maybe. Junmyeon carefully sits on the edge of the bed, one leg down, another folded, still staring.

Sehun frowns a little. “What?”

“I— um, nothing.” Junmyeon looks at his leg for a second, then, “Do you mean that?”

“I do,” he nods, “Is it weird?”

“No, no. It’s just, random?” taking a second to search for the right word, he adds, “Yeah, random. And I want some explanation on it.”

That makes him a little shy, but he’s into it. He’s been thinking about it for two days now, curiosity is killing him. “I just wanted to try,” he mutters, “Is that okay?”

Junmyeon smiles a little. “Of course it’s okay, babe, when do you want to try it?”

Now that he asks, Sehun thinks tomorrow might be a little too late. He won’t survive till tomorrow for that, no. Definitely not tomorrow. “Hmm,” he pretends to think about it, eyebrows knitting, taking his time. He doesn’t want to seem too excited (although, if Junmyeon looks under the blanket, he’ll see Sehun’s cock twitching). “Is now okay? Or are you  _ too _ tired?”

“Are you challenging me?”

Sehun feels triumph for unknown reason, but he doesn’t reply, only stares right back. It takes about three more seconds for Junmyeon to half-smile, and get comfortable against the headboard. “Alright then, strip.”

And Sehun’s confidence shatters. Just like that. He feels the blood flush into his face and dick, he squirms for a while, and stands up, very coy as he strips his clothes. Junmyeon only watches him, a fond look on his face, which doesn’t help a bit. Sehun would’ve shoved his hand into Junmyeon’s face if he was anywhere near. “You look like,” he clears his throat, trying his best not to stutter. “Like, you would kiss my dick and call me your baby right now.”

“Would you want me to?” Junmyeon gestures him to the other side. That’s it, he just wants Sehun to have the longest walk of shame, and kill him like this. This man isn’t even real, that’s why he’s not bothered at all. Normally, Sehun would love to walk around naked, but right now, he just wants to curl up and sit in a corner. Maybe get off there because he’s also extremely turned on.

When he’s just a step away, Junmyeon shifts his position so he’s on the edge of the bed. His legs are pretty short, Sehun isn’t sure if he can fit there, but when Junmyeon pats his thighs, saying, “Bend over, baby,” everything is possible.

Sehun realizes he’s light-headed when he bends over a little too fast, and watches the bedroom spin. Junmyeon adjusts his legs beneath his stomach, maybe intentionally rubbing his knee against Sehun’s cock, but Sehun can’t be too sure. Junmyeon runs his hand over Sehun’s back, tracing it sexily till his mid-thigh, as if he’s applying something. Sehun is out of breath already.

“Give me your hands, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon mutters, then adds. “Safeword?”

Sehun raises his hands backward, as much as he can, and Junmyeon tucks them in his hand ( _ single _ hand, what the fuck), placing them on the base of his spine. Sehun wasn’t aware of his stretch-y capabilities. “The same thing,” he mutters. He isn’t sure where to look, now. The floor? The nightstand?

“Is that your safeword today?”

_ What? _ He needs to process the sentence for a second, then giggles. “No, silly. It’s red for stop, yellow for changing or slowing down, and green to go.”

“That’s what you tell me when I ask you the safeword. Does ten sound okay?” Junmyeon sounds a little annoyed. Sehun can’t be sure, he can’t see Junmyeon’s face. He just nods. “Count for me.”

He frowns. “Why can’t you count it yourself?”

The warm hand against his ass is removed, and he’s pulled back by his hair. He winces, scalp stinging from the pull. He can feel Junmyeon’s breath against his ear. Sehun shivers a little. “If I say count,” Junmyeon growls, then grits his teeth. “Then you fucking  _ do _ . Is that clear?”

Sehun nods, unbelievably turned on. This is not how it’s supposed to be. He’s supposed to be asking him to fuck off, and that Junmyeon is not a toddler anymore, but he doesn’t have the guts to say so. He is supposed to be angry, and definitely not hard. Fuck.

“I’ll tell you when to start counting.”

_ What— _ Junmyeon starts spanking his ass lightly, it’s almost as though he’s playing with it, taking turns with each cheek, building up the strength of each slap. Maybe after fifteen spanks (he  _ wasn’t  _ counting, no, he really  _ wasn’t _ , it was just a guess, okay,  _ he wasn’t counting! _ ), Junmyeon stops, and says, “Count for me, Sehunnie.”

The first one comes harsh, strong enough to make Sehun’s dick twitch more. “One,” he mutters.

Junmyeon tuts at him, gently massaging his ass. “Louder, baby.”

“One.” He says, louder, and it makes him embarrassed. He’s a grown man, independent, working, and living his best possible life. But, here he is, bent over his boyfriend’s knees, getting spanked and counting like a fucking toddler. Shame and excitement twist his abdomen, he can feel his own dick against his stomach, obviously hard. Junmyeon can probably feel it, too.

Second one is a centimeter away from the first, it’s more expected, same strength, and Sehun thinks he might have an orgasm just like this. Just by getting spanked. “Two.”

Third and fourth are coupled, one after the other, placed on either of the asscheeks. “Three,” He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath. “Four.” He sighs a little, and fifth is a little stronger, he whines, “five.”

“Colour?”

“Green.” Sixth is deliciously painful, it stings and spreads the tingling around, it chills his spine in all the right ways. He moans a little. “Fuck. Six,” he takes a little time to process it, and realizes it wasn’t loud. “Six,” he repeats, and smiles when he gets a pleased hum.

“You’re doing amazing, love,” it’s a whisper, but it’s pretty audible for a deadly silent room. It makes Sehun beam. “Four more to go, yeah?”

“ _ Yessir _ ,” Sehun slurs. He’s a little tired. Seven, eight, and nine are alternate, each stronger than the last, and makes Sehun’s bones jelly, he can’t balance himself properly. He would’ve fallen down if it weren’t Junmyeon holding him in place. He counts them loud for Junmyeon, and gets his ass massaged in return.

“One more, baby.”

Sehun is awfully aware of his boner now, shyly says, “Yessir, please sir.”

It’s exciting, waiting for the last one. He isn’t happy about it ending, but he probably shouldn’t overestimate himself, and beg for ten more. Tenth comes unexpected, it makes him jerk forward a little, or maybe his body is overreacting. “Ten,” he says, and bites on his bottom lip, adding. “One more, sir, please.”

“Oh?”

“Please,” he feels tears in his eyes, lips quivering, voice shaky. “Please, spank me once more, sir.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon chuckles, and another strike comes beautifully, stinging all over, making his cock throb. Sehun moans loudly, eyes closed, saying the number, before he’s slipping from Junmyeon’s knees. He stands on his legs for only a second before Junmyeon pulls him onto his lap. Sehun straddles Junmyeon’s thighs, and rests his head in the junction of his shoulder and neck. “You did so well, baby,” Junmyeon tells him, and Sehun smiles a little. He shifts his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “You took that so well, I’m so proud of you.”

Sehun opens his eyes, glances at his hard dick, and chuckles. “I’m hard,” he says, “fuck, that’s so weird.”

“Do you want me to kiss your dick and call you my baby?”

It makes both of them laugh a little, but Sehun winces a little. “My ass hurts,” he says, and then puts his right hand next to his dick. “Can I touch myself?”

“Yes, baby,” Sehun closes his eyes again, wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it as fast as he can. “Go faster.” Junmyeon mutters, and Sehun bucks his hip up, thrusting into his hand, stroking as fast as he can, panting against Junmyeon’s shoulder, whining.

He can feel his abdomen twist painfully, he rocks up and down, back and forth, stroking his cock as fast as he can, whining and thrusting into his hand. “Can I cum, sir? Please, please, please can I cum?” he pants more, whining and groaning. “Please, please, sir.”

“Of course, sweetie, you’ve earned it.” Sehun’s orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, he cums all over Junmyeon’s pjs and some on himself, slumps a little against Junmyeon. “Such a good boy, you did so great today.”

Junmyeon takes out the tissue box from the nightstand, and cleans the cum from Sehun’s stomach and chest. “Lay down on your stomach, I’ll get some soothing cream for you butt.”

Sehun holds him tighter, pouting. “No, don’t go.”

“You butt will hurt more if you leave it like that, baby.” Sehun shakes his head. “Okay, at least lay down, I won’t leave.”

Sehun hesitantly lets Junmyeon make him lay on his stomach, Junmyeon removes his pjs and throws them down, pretending it went into the laundry basket. Sehun sleepily shifts on top of him, resting his head against Junmyeon’s chest, hands on his biceps, sleeping like a cat.

“Good night,” he says, and Sehun incoherently mutters something. He chuckles. He carefully takes out the vaseline from the upper drawer, and rubs it on Sehun’s butt, making sure he doesn’t wake up. Maybe they need to try something else before puppy play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MY EXAMS ARE SO NEAR IM STRESSED.)  
> aaa i tried to be as detailed as i can, but i can't gauge if you guys prefer long chapters or not, because i myself am lazy when it comes to reading some long chapter lmao. so let me know what length would you prefer!! they'll be more _active_ with their kink exploration! so you can expect more of rated chapters *wink wonk*  
>  AND please don't be afraid to let me know what you liked and what you didn't!! it helps me improve!! <3 (also thank u Ray910 for the feedback i love u <3)


	10. [m] chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning** : breathplay, orgasm denial, mild humiliation, humiliation kink

“Sehunnie, take out the car,” Junmyeon mutters against his forehead, pressing another kiss there. They’ve been in bed even after finish their morning routines, cuddling, kissing a little, not talking much. Sehun likes basking in all the affection. He groans a little, and smiles when Junmyeon says, “please?”

Sehun decides he also likes this position for cuddling the most. Junmyeon on top of him, but higher, so it’s Sehun’s head which rests on Junmyeon’s chest, and Junmyeon’s legs, folded, rest on Sehun’s stomach. It makes him feel safe. “Why?”

It’s Junmyeon’s turn to groan, and he rolls his eyes. Sehun chuckles a little, waits for the legs to be off his stomach, before he lifts himself up. “Will you give me any sort of hint?” he moves quickly out of the bed, watching Junmyeon roll around there like a child. “Are we going to dungeon? I’m gonna wear my new pants—”

“You’ll barely need clothes today,” Junmyeon hums, “these will do, Sehunnie. Just take out the car, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Sehun didn’t understand, but he can pester his boyfriend about it later, he decides, and leaves. He’s wearing a black graphic tee, cotton shorts (which look and feel like boxers), and if they are going to the dungeon, these aren’t bad. It takes him awhile to take out the car onto the side road, but Junmyeon doesn’t make him wait too long. He jogs to their car, holding a medium-sized duffle bag, and he’s changed into a plain blue shirt, sleeves rolled up, with black jeans.

“Hot.” Sehun comments when Junmyeon opens the door, it makes Junmyeon grin.

“Thank you,” Junmyeon says, sitting in the passenger seat, he closes the door and kisses Sehun’s cheek. He’s being oddly affectionate, Sehun thinks. Junmyeon is the type of person who goes big or home with affection. Today though, it’s been sprinkles of affection here and there, and it’s just 11:30 AM.

“Pharmacy first,” Junmyeon orders when Sehun starts the engine again. “Then I’ll give you directions. I also want you to remember it, if you can?”

Sehun hums. “We’ll see.” All of this, whatever Junmyeon is doing, makes Sehun feel like they’re going to a secret place, where weird creatures exist. Like in books, where they enter a whole new universe. Sehun is aware of how absurd that sounds, it’s just how his brain works sometimes. It’s somewhere between exciting and worrying that Junmyeon is being so quiet about this place. He also isn’t sure if the thought of it being a different dungeon is appealing. He’s gotten used to Baekhyun’s, it’ll take him more time to adjust to another one.

***

Junmyeon skips his way on the stairs, holding Sehun’s hand and pulling him to go fast. Junmyeon maybe a smaller, but he’s strong enough to bench press Sehun. It never fails to amuse him. “I’ve had this for around two years,” Junmyeon tells him when they reach the place, the whole corridor has only two doors, one is padlocked, while the other has a big X drawn across it. “I also haven’t used this since we started dating, so there’s going to be a lot dust.” Junmyeon opens the padlock and when he pushes the door open, Sehun is greeted with lots of dust and a strangely warm place.

Inside, the only polish it contains are two sofas, facing each other, and a table right next to the door. There seems to be two more rooms, though, on left and right side of this room. The furniture is covered with black covers. “This is my second home,” Junmyeon says, and Sehun fakes a loud gasp.

“You!” he accusingly points fingers at Junmyeon, pretending to be upset with him, “you’re cheating on me!”

Junmyeon’s expression falls, he frowns, tears glistening in his eyes, and his lips quiver. Sehun quickly hugs his boyfriend, whispering, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m so sorry baby.” He didn’t mean to upset him like this, he really didn’t. It’s supposed to be a joke, but he didn’t know Junmyeon was sensitive about it. There is a soft sob from Junmyeon, Sehun holds him closer, and presses kisses on his head and cheeks, muttering apologies over and over again.

It takes five to ten minutes for Junmyeon to be okay again, when they break the hug, Junmyeon’s eyes are red, and his lips form a pout. “I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sehun mutters, “I really am sorry.”

Junmyeon sniffles a little, shakes his head. He slips his arm around Sehun’s waist, smiling. “It’s okay. Don’t do that ever again.”

Before Sehun can apologize again, Junmyeon pulls him into the room on the right. This one is less dusty, the walls are some shade of blue, there’s a wooden X in one corner of the room. A bed in front of the door, on which there’s a trunk, and on the left side of the door, there’s a rack with various coloured ropes. Clamps and some toys on the top shelf, Sehun realizes what this is.

“It’s your personal dungeon of sorts.”

It makes Junmyeon chuckle, “that’s a long name for it, but yes, you got that right.”

Junmyeon leaves Sehun’s side. He keeps the trunk down, and removes the white cover over the bed, dusting it a little. He gestures Sehun to sit down, and keeps the trunk next to Sehun, he pats it, grinning. “Since you liked getting spanked so much,”

Sehun’s face burns upon the mention. “You don’t have to say it out loud.”

“I thought you might like these, too.” He opens the trunk, which reveals floggers and two riding crops. “There’s five floggers, and two riding crops. Go ahead, take ‘em out, see which one you like.”

Sehun goes for the riding crop first, embarrassment doesn’t stop him, he holds it, but it doesn’t fit there. He doesn’t like holding it, he passes it to Junmyeon and just looks over the trunk. He just stares. He doesn’t want to hold any of those, really, but those things possibly replacing Junmyeon’s hands…

“Someone’s excited,” Junmyeon comments with a sleazy wink, Sehun would’ve covered up his act, but Junmyeon’s holding the maroon riding crop. It doesn’t help in anyway, it only pushes more blood into his cock. He wants to pretend like he isn’t bothered by Junmyeon on his lap, or the careful grinding of his hips,  _ but _ . The fucking riding crop. Sehun can’t stop staring at it, his mind is not cooperating with him, only giving him more positions to get whipped by it. “Can I conclude you’ve got pain kink?” Junmyeon’s sleeves are rolled up, too. His forearms are the sexiest thing Sehun’s ever encountered. 

Sehun stutters on his words, Junmyeon tortuously moves the riding crop against his chest, trailing it down as he speaks. This is the worst thing ever, Sehun can’t think straight with this right here, slight wrist movement and it’ll hit his body. It’ll sting. Maybe make him feel things worse (better) than sting. “Y-yeah, maybe,” he hears Junmyeon laugh at him, and once the riding crop is back into the trunk, Sehun falls back onto the bed.

Dust on the bed spreads around his face, settles on the side of his head. Junmyeon fists Sehun’s t-shirt, and pulls him back up. “You purposefully dressed up like this,” Sehun accuses, groaning when Junmyeon only smirks at him, “if you want to fucking murder me, then take a knife and stab me. Oh God. Never do this to me. I’ll get you arrested.”

“Feels nice to be appreciated,” Their lips meet momentarily, before Junmyeon pulls back. He looks gorgeous, lips somewhere between normal and swollen. “I’m gonna clean this place for next week,” he announces, “you can help me with it, if you want. And we’ll try out all those bad boys.”

“Why can’t we hire someone—”

“And be judged for it? No, thank you.”

***

“Use your words, baby.”

Sehun moans as Junmyeon thrusts his hips, cock a little away from his prostate. “F-fuck,” gasping for more air, he opens his eyes, then nestles his face between his arm and the pillow. His hands are tied and it’s more comfortable keeping them above his head, and Junmyeon is only making him more sensitive by sucking hickeys on his chest. “Choke me, sir,” he gasps more, feeling Junmyeon’s dick fill him up, thrusting it in and out, angling it fucking right. “Please choke me sir, please, please—”

Junmyeon laughs a little, presses a kiss on his neck, and his hand replaces his mouth. “Aren’t you satisfied with choking on my cock?” He whispers, lips right next to Sehun’s ear, he groans, then presses on his neck. “I thought you cried because you were satisfied by it.”

“I was,” Sehun nods, “I was, sir, but—  _ shit _ , I— I,” he grunts, he can’t form coherent sentences, “I want more.”

“Greedy bitch,” Junmyeon spits, and Sehun is so close. His cock has barely gotten any attention since the beginning, he’s been on the edge, maybe two or three flicks will get him orgasming so hard, he’ll see stars. Junmyeon’s hand leaves his neck, and Sehun realizes he  _ is _ seeing stars. So many of them, and he’s barely registering what Junmyeon is telling him. “Whores like you don’t deserve to cum,” he says, but his pace picks up. He’s clearly close, and if it were Sehun, he’d be all over the place, not so poised like Junmyeon is right now. “You’ll have to earn it.”

His voice drops. It takes one more thrust for Junmyeon to cum with a low-pitched moan. Sehun whines, because it doesn’t feel good. He can’t feel it. He isn’t sure that Junmyeon’s had his orgasm or not. Fucking hell.

It feels terribly empty when Junmyeon’s cock is no longer in his ass. He whines as loud as he can, trying to keep his eyes open as Junmyeon removes the ropes from his wrists, bringing them down, massaging them absently as he discards the condom. “I’m still hard, sir,” he whispers, “can I cum, sir?”

Junmyeon’s voice is soft yet stern. “No, you’ll have to earn it.”

“Please, sir,” he begs, voice barely a whisper, “please, please, I’m so close. It’ll be very quick, sir, please sir, I won’t touch myself for long—”

“Sehunnie,” Junmyeon’s hands rest on Sehun’s hips, gently massaging there. “Whores don’t deserve to cum.”

Some part of him wants to argue. That he isn’t a whore, that he should get to cum. But there is a pleasant, sweet ache of an almost-orgasm, which he decides is better than the actual orgasm. He looks at Junmyeon, blinking slowly. He feels floaty. “Next time,” he feels nice, soft hands on his stomach, chest, then on his shoulders. “Next time, sir, next time.”

“Next time, what, Sehunnie?”

“Hm. Next… time. Sir.”

***

Junmyeon feeds him the rice, while Sehun holds Junmyeon close. “I really liked it a lot,” he says, it’s the 15th time mentioning it, and Junmyeon laughs.

“Yes, Sehunnie. Thank you for letting me know,” he giggles some more, and puts the empty bowl down, serves himself some rice and curry this time, and starts munching. “You kept saying ‘next time’ before falling asleep, though. What next time were you talking about babe?”

Sehun blushes a little, purses his lips. “I want to try so many things,” he says, “the only stuff I’m sure about right now is my pain kink, and,” God this is embarrassing, “humiliation kink. I also like the idea of… collars. And, and leashes.”

“We’ll get those,” Junmyeon nods, “Anything else? Do you want to do them in a certain order? If you can make a list, we can check for the things we’ll require, and maybe look for sizes, see our options.”

“I want to try the collar and leash thing first,” he mutters, voice low out of embarrassment. “I’ve thought about it a lot.”

Junmyeon makes a noise, and gulps his food down. “You don’t have to be so embarrassed about it. If it’s something you like, you don’t have to feel anything but happy things about it. You’re allowed to like it, even if it’s something very rare, it still exists, doesn’t it?” Junmyeon snuggles his head against Sehun’s shoulder. “Enjoy it, okay?”

Sehun nods. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! thank you so much for being patient with me! my exams are over(tm), and although i still have college to attend to, it'll be fine, we'll still have a constant updating schedule! every sunday, we'll update this!  
> this chapter is 2k, and the rest of the chapters will hopefully remain 2k+ too!  
> upcoming chapters will mostly be rated m, some might not be, i can't tell you for sure. i really hope you liked this!! AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID LIKE IT!!!!  
>  **p.s. please let me know what you did/did not like, i will try my best to fix it! besides, it helps me improve my writing, too!**  
>  P.P.S THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR 200 KUDOS YOU GUYS T.T


	11. [m] chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning** : fingering, use of butt plug, slight humiliation.
> 
>  
> 
> (not a warning, BUT IT'S THE PET PLAY CHAPTER AND PUP SEHUNNIE IS SO ADORABLE.)

Sehun sleepily pats the space beside him, blindly feeling out for any hint for Junmyeon. He opens his eye which isn’t buried into the pillow, groaning when he doesn’t find his boyfriend anywhere near the bed. The clock is blinking 6:58AM, he registers the faint showering noise, and groans some more. It’s Saturday, why the fuck is Junmyeon up so early?

He pulls himself up, shivers a little. It’s a little cold to be shirtless and wearing only boxers. He can’t fall asleep again, anyway, might as well get his routine done. Maybe they can play longer today, Sehun feels a twist in his abdomen at the thought. They’ve already discussed today’s rules last night, before switching off the lights. They’ll also visit Junmyeon’s ‘personal dungeon of sorts’ tomorrow, if Sehun isn’t too tired from today. Junmyeon said he’s got a spare collar for today, they’re only testing waters today, and see what he likes, what Junmyeon wants to do.

“Did I wake you?”

Sehun lazily looks at Junmyeon. He’s wearing his boxers, hair towel on his shoulders, and Sehun notices he’s kept his work clothes on the edge of the bed. “No,” he makes grabby hands, whining, “Why’re you getting ready?”

Junmyeon crawls to him, settling on his lap, running his fingers through Sehun’s bed hair. “Sudden meeting,” he says, presses a kiss on Sehun’s forehead when a loud whine slightly echoes in the room. “It’s only three hours, I promise, I’ll be back quick. We’ll play later, okay?”

Sehun only pouts some more. They get down the bed, Sehun walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth, while Junmyeon puts on his clothes. After two minutes of silence, Junmyeon comes into the bathroom. Sehun rinses his mouth, they meet eyes in the mirror, and he decides to glare at him since he’s fully awake. “I’m gonna be upset with you,” he announces, “if you leave for a boring meeting. I’ll be very, _very_ upset with you. You’ll have to make it up for the three hours now.”

Junmyeon smiles at him, fond, and opens the mirror cabinet, takes out the lube. “I do know how to make it up to you, sweetie.”

Sehun watches Junmyeon lube his fingers up, all while keeping the eye contact through the mirror. Fuck, it’s only 7 in the morning. “Are you going to fuck me?” he tries to sound confident, but his voice cracks a little when Junmyeon casually slides his boxers down. Sehun steps out of them, it only makes Junmyeon more smug. “Is that what you’re gonna do? Fuck me and leave?” he grips the sink tight when Junmyeon’s finger presses gently against the rim. He keeps up his act, though. “Let me feel used?”

Junmyeon smirks at that, and pushes his finger deep. It’s too early for him, he’s too sensitive for a single finger. Sehun gasps when Junmyeon starts thrusts it in, and pulls his finger all the way out, pushing two inside this time. “Never heard you complain about that, though.”

Sehun knows exactly what he’s talking about. Junmyeon also knows that Sehun knows. It’s so humiliating, those words, but it only makes Sehun more turned on. Blood rushes into his cock, and Junmyeon’s fingers move in and out quickly, Sehun drops his head, staring half at the white sink, half shamefully at his hard cock. Hard, red, curled against his abdomen. He moans, and gasps out a fuck, before he slides his hands onto the mirror. Junmyeon’s three fingers are knuckle-deep in him, they stay there for a good moment, before they’re being moved in and out again.

Sehun whines when Junmyeon takes them out, and he earns a chuckle. “Stay like this.” A pat on the butt, and Junmyeon’s arm wraps around his waist momentarily, cotton pant barely a sheet as Junmyeon’s clothed dick presses against his butt when he leans in, “I’ll be back in one second, don’t worry.”

A kiss on his shoulder, and Junmyeon steps away, leaving Sehun like this. Almost-bent over the sink, hands leaning against the mirror, ass pushed back and thoroughly fingered. Sehun doesn’t dare to look up at his face, he’s definitely all pink and blissed out. _Mirror sex_ , his mind kindly provides, and Sehun hates how much of a turn on it is. It’s too early for this.

Junmyeon steps back, his presence obvious. Something cold presses against his rim, which makes him shiver. “It’s a pretty one,” Junmyeon tells him, but it’s confusing. _What_ is pretty? “You could take some pictures, too.”

It goes deeper and deeper, slowly, and it size keeps increasing. Sehun feels a little discomfort, but it’s quickly replaced by pleasure of having something in him. “Brace yourself.” Junmyeon warns, he pushes it quick, and Sehun moans loud. It’s a buttplug, it fits pretty good, very full. There’s slight sting, sure, but the tip of the buttplug sits right above his prostate.

“There. This’ll keep you entertained while I’m away.”

***

Junmyeon leaves around an hour later, after having breakfast, and Sehun dashes into their bedroom. Junmyeon’s left a few minutes ago, and his nude photo skills will finally see light. His college roommate told him not to send anyone on a dating site nudes, and Sehun is not the one who listens to orders, so he had took hundreds of nudes (which didn’t show his face, he isn’t dumb), and randomly sent it to people. It had been a single day, but all of them turned out plenty good for him to brag about it. Junmyeon, though, doesn’t know about this. It’ll be a nice surprise.

Junmyeon can’t handle sexts or nudes, he gets overly flustered, replies with something random. He pretends as though he isn’t barely affected by the text or the picture, that’s the best part of all of this.

It doesn’t take him long to discard his clothes and take pictures. He takes a couple, testing it out, before he settles with two pictures. One is with his own hand around his neck, his dick against his stomach, mouth open. Second one shows the buttplug, a finger between his lips, sucking on it. He sends it to Junmyeon, chuckling to himself.

_[pictures attached]_

_ure welcome ;)_

_[junmyeon]_

_i’m still in the cab thnx for asking :))_

_my pleasure_

_i was thinking of fucking myself on it_

_should i_

_[junmyeon]_

_30 mins left till i reach the office_

_ok ok u don’t need to be so demanding about it_

_might just use ur pillow and let the cum dry there_

_mm sounds lovely to me_

_[junmyeon]_

_don’t u dare_

 

Sehun laughs at that. He’s so easy, it makes no sense.

 

_[junmyeon]_

_i’m gonna make u lick it off if u leave it there_

 

Oh.

_try me_

 

***

Junmyeon glares at him. Sehun’s laughter increases, and Junmyeon huffs in annoyance. “Don’t even threaten me like that,” he mutters, and Sehun, still laughing, wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, nuzzles his nose in Junmyeon’s hair. “I’ll kill you.”

It makes Sehun laugh more. Junmyeon whines. “I’m serious.”

“Sure, whatever you say, babe.” They stay like that for a minute, holding each other, and then Junmyeon pats Sehun’s back, points at the bed. Sehun smirks. “You really want me to do it?”

“No!”

Sehun sits on the bed, grinning at a flustered Junmyeon, and wiggling his eyebrows. “What’ll you do about it, anyway?”

Junmyeon doesn’t reply. He moves to their closet, shuffling in there for a few minutes, then takes out a leash. “I already told you,” he mutters, then tosses the leash onto the bed, next to Sehun. “I’ve got a spare collar, we’ll try it out with that first. If you like it, we’ll get a custom collar.”

Sehun forgets about teasing Junmyeon all together. He doesn’t take his eyes off of the collar Junmyeon is holding. It’s a simple dark blue collar, easily passable as black, with an O for linking. When Junmyeon is closer, Sehun can see that it’s almost like a belt. It closes like a belt, which means it can be adjusted however he likes.

“Chin up,” Junmyeon orders. “Come closer, I need to check it’s fitting, too.”

Sehun silently moves to the edge of the bed, legs wide enough to fit Junmyeon between them. He looks up at Junmyeon, who smiles fondly, and opens the collar. Sehun involuntary leans in, eager to feel the collar against him. When the collar touches his neck, he licks his lips, buries his face into Junmyeon’s shirt, breathing heavily. It feels perfect, the collar.

When it feels a little tight, Sehun whines, “it’s tight.”

Junmyeon doesn’t change it, though, and gently makes Sehun sit properly. The collar no longer feels tight, and Sehun grins shyly. Oops. “It’s going to limit your neck movements.” Junmyeon tells him, “don’t look up when you’re on all fours, move onto your legs if you wanna look up.” Sehun nods, but he moves his neck back and forth, sideways, just to test how much he can move. He can’t move it back properly, forward movement gives some freedom, and sideways is just as same as normal. He shifts a little— oh. Oh no. The buttplug is still in him.

“Junm—”

“Master,” Junmyeon corrects, and Sehun’s face burns. He mutters an apology, and Junmyeon strokes his hair, humming, “what is it, pup?”

Sehun beams at the name. It makes him feel nice and fuzzy, head lighter than before. “I still have the plug in me,” he whines a little, lays on his back and spreads his legs, hands resting on his stomach. “Please take it out, Master.” Junmyeon nods at him, carefully removing Sehun’s jeans, it makes Sehun pout. “I don’t like sexual stuff with this.”

“I’m sorry pup,” Junmyeon finishes taking his jeans out, and then moves forward, coming face-to-face with Sehun. “I’ll take out your collar,” Sehun whines shaking his head, “Listen to me, pup, I’ll take it out till removing the plug, get you adequately dressed, and put it right back on, okay? Jeans isn’t comfortable to move around in.”

Sehun understands, he really does, but he doesn’t want to remove his collar. It makes him feel nice, and he’ll cry if Junmyeon removes it so soon. “I don’t want to,” he says, tears already starting to roll down his cheeks. He doesn’t want the collar off. “Please don’t take it off, Master, please.”

Junmyeon wipes the tears with his fingers, he moves next to Sehun, crosses his legs, and makes Sehun’s head rest on his thigh. “Puppy, you’ll feel gross doing them while wearing a collar.”

“ _But_ ,” Sehun sobs. He doesn’t want to! “I don’t want to take the collar off.”

“Puppy,” Junmyeon is already unbuckling it, and Sehun lets him, crying more. “Don’t cry, it’s off for few minutes,” Sehun lets Junmyeon move him around to remove the collar properly, and then gives him the collar, “you can hold it till then, okay?”

Sehun, still sniffling, quickly grabs the collar, holds it close to his chest. Just like Junmyeon said, Sehun feels gross when the plug comes out, he makes a face, and covers his eyes. He doesn’t want to look at it, he’ll feel grosser. “You can stay in your boxers,” Junmyeon tells him. “Or remove them, too, if you want. Wear an oversized t-shirt, though. Bottoms or tshirts, one of them.” Junmyeon pats his hip bone, “I’m gonna clean this and put it awake, okay? Put on something very comfy, and we’ll get your collar back on.”

After ten painful minutes of clinging onto the collar, Master allows him to kneel in front of him, pridefully showing his neck to let the collar wrap there. “Would you like a tail, too, pup?” Junmyeon asks him, fastens the collar, fitting two fingers beneath it. Sehun only hums. “Since you don’t like plugs, we can get a boxer with it or something.” Junmyeon starts petting and stractching at his scalp, and Sehun forgets about everything. He leans his hands onto the bed, making pleased noises.

“What a cute puppy,” Junmyeon praises, “so cute and small. Do you want to walk around the house?”

Sehun looks at the leash, and whines, tilting his face towards the leash. It doesn’t feel right to use his hands, which are right in front of him. Junmyeon chuckles, and grabs the leash. “I haven’t forgotten about it, pup, come here,” Master pats the tiny space between his legs, and Sehun slowly moves, and keeps his hands in the space Master gave him. To think that he fits there, in such a small space, it makes him beam. He doesn’t know what to do to express it, though. That’s a little upsetting. “Oh no, what’s wrong, puppy?” Junmyeon attaches the leash to his collar, and up close, Sehun realizes it isn’t a normal pet leash. It’s made of latex. “Why is my puppy sad?”

“I don’t know what to do,” he mutters, disliking every word coming out of his mouth. He doesn’t want to speak, or be human. He’s a pup! Pups don’t speak! “To express anything.”

“Puppy can lick my hand,” Junmyeon suggests, and keeps his hand in front of Sehun’s face. “If pup’s feeling antsy, it can bite me.”

Oh _no_! He can’t bite Master! That’s not good. Sehun sticks his tongue out, softly licking at Junmyeon’s hand, then stands on his knees, moving upward, to lick Mater’s cheeks and lips. It makes Master giggle, and Sehun, satisfied, licks him some more. “Thank you, pup,” Master wraps his licked hand around the leash, and uses the other hand to pet him. “We’ll get you a tail, soon, okay? Knee pads, too, we don’t want the pup hurting, now, do we?” Master stands up, and Sehun goes back into his original position, sitting on his shins to look up at Master. “Let’s move to the living room, okay?”

He moves on all fours, Master is kindly slow in moving, watching all his movements as Sehun and him make their way into the living room. Master sits on the couch, and Sehun obediently sits in front of him. Master continues petting his head, sometimes moves to his back, then back to his head. Sehun leans into the touch, mouth slightly open, breathing through his mouth. “Good pup,” Master says, and Sehun moves onto his shins again to lick at Junmyeon’s hand. “We really need to get you a tail,” he chuckles, and Sehun pouts. “I can’t pet you if you lick both of my hands, pup, your fur will smell weird.”

Fur. Not hair. Sehun beams at that, licks Master’s hand some more, then nuzzles his nose against Junmyeon’s thigh, and rests his cheek there. This is the most wonderful feeling ever, sitting between Master’s legs, being a pup and nothing else. Best thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, IT'S HERE! look how cute sehunnie is :( and jm being flustered is Cute(tm) fite me! I'm planning sO many things for them to try, and maybe another chapter will be completely puppy play~ we'll see~ i was going to update yesterday, but family issues came in, and we had our dinner at 10:30pm (WHICH IS ACTUALLY MY BED TIME SMH) so yeah. anywho, let me know what you did/didn't like!!! or any constructive criticisms, please, i need it, _i'm constantly worried over the plot and characters, it'll be a Big help if you critique the story!! <3 ___


	12. [m] chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning** : mention of sex addiction, slight mention of suicide and almost death.
> 
>  
> 
> (I DON'T KNOW HOW OK I HAVE HANDLED THE TOPIC, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT'S BAD, I'LL DO MY BEST TO CORRECT IT. PLEASE, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT ><)

Overtimes are the worst. It’s two in the morning as he unlocks the door, trying to tiptoe around the house so he doesn’t wake Junmyeon up. His boyfriend sleeps like a log, sure, but it doesn’t make things less noisier, he hates breaking a nice silence, along with Junmyeon. He’s grown to enjoy silence, especially after a tough day. He successfully discards his bag, and his clothes without any noise, but when he opens the closet, it creaks loudly. Sehun winces.

“Oh, hey, welcome back,” Junmyeon’s voice is croaky, on the huskier side. It makes Sehun feel guiltier. “There’s cup noodles. I ate with my friends.”

Sehun quickly takes out his boxers and another loose t-shirt, closes the closet, and walks over the his half-sleeping boyfriend. Junmyeon is still laying on the bed, under the warm blanket, nodding off. He opens his eyes when Sehun sits next to him. “Go back to sleep, I’ll eat and be right with you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” but Junmyeon is slowly lifting himself up, and Sehun chuckles, leans down, pressing a kiss on Junmyeon’s mouth. “Welcome back.”

He hums, and pats his boyfriend’s head till he’s sure Junmyeon has fallen asleep. He changes his clothes, tosses his office wear into the laundry basket. Kitchen is going to make a lot of noise, even if it’s only making cup noodles. He keeps his phone on the dining table, playing soothing music on it, and sways with the music as he makes himself some noodles. 

It’s not the healthiest thing, nor is it something he likes. He’s inhaled these back in college, and that’s all they remind him of: college stress, peer pressure, unusual amounts of exams. Cup noodles are lighter than a dinner, heavier than a snack. He isn’t complaining about them right now, he needs to feed his stomach, and go to bed, that’s all.

He stops the microwave before it beeps annoyingly over the music. He settles himself on the table, slurping the noodles, scrolling through his emails. He’s taken care of all of them, but there are vampires for company associates, who send him emails at odd hours, and expect it to be replied within four hours. He likes his job, though, it pays good, insurance covers many things, electronics are from the company, and his boss will change soon. Best thing ever. He gets to work with different countries once he’s shifted branches.

There are footsteps, and when Sehun looks up, Junmyeon is already moving next to him. “Hey, baby,” he puts his phone down, makes a noise when Junmyeon pushes his chair back effortlessly. (He’s half-asleep, for fuck’s sake, how is he so strong?) “You’re okay?”

Junmyeon settles himself on Sehun’s lap, doesn’t bother replying. He keeps his arms on Sehun’s shoulders, his face resting against his boyfriend’s neck, squirming to get closer. “You should sleep,” Sehun tries, “you’ll have body ache in the morning, baby.”

“Babe,” Junmyeon whispers, a smile in his voice. Something mischievous. “Shut up.”

Sehun has to finish his dinner with Junmyeon on his lap, breathing against his neck, squirming back into his place when he moves a little. As much as it’s a hassle, it’s endearing. Junmyeon is mostly loud, whining, making noises almost constantly. This is a nice change, and Sehun appreciates it a lot. Especially after a rough day, it’s like coming home to a pet, who’s been waiting for you all day.

***

Six hours later, Sehun is horny right on time. Saturdays have been like this for the past couple of months. He’s woken up to Junmyeon watching obnoxiously loud porn, getting a blowjob, or being fingered. Sometimes, when it’s a dungeon day, Junmyeon shakes him a little and whispers what they’ll specifically explore. So, it isn’t a big surprise for him to have a boner just after his shower. Junmyeon is already out of bed, maybe even showered. Sehun took a shower right after waking up, for no reason. He just felt like doing it.

“Junmyeon?” He waits till he gets a ‘yeah?’ in response. He opens the closet, wincing yet again when the doors creaks. “Junmyeon, what should I wear?”

Quiet footsteps, feeling of eyes on him, and Sehun takes out a black t-shirt. He glances at Junmyeon. He’s still wearing his clothes from last night, he’s got eyebags this time, and Sehun can’t give a fuck about his only-underwear nakedness when Junmyeon is looking like that. He looks… depressed.

“Are you okay?”

Junmyeon nods, and moves to the open closet, humming as he shuffles there. “Do you want to go to dungeon, today? Or maybe try out the riding crops today, hm?” he takes out a white t-shirt, and his black jeans. “You haven’t worn this in a while.”

Sehun nods, hesitantly putting his graphic t-shirt back. It’s not like this. It’s never like this. Junmyeon is right there after his shower, makes him all flustered with that day’s plans, and picks out his outfit. Sehun doesn’t get a choice, because 1. He doesn’t want to get one, 2. It’s easier to slowly make him submit rather than directly get into scene. Something is definitely wrong.

Sehun puts on his jeans first, and kneels in front of Junmyeon, who backs away. “Not now, Sehunnie, please.”

“I won’t suck your dick,” he chuckles, “come here, what’s wrong? You aren’t looking good.”

Kneeling in front of him is easier to hold him, to comfort him. Junmyeon doesn’t have to look up, so there’s less energy in trying to make him keep an eye contact. “What’s up?”

“I’m not feeling good,” Junmyeon mutters, “I feel gross and disgusting. Like, my skin is oily and I’ve washed it three times now. My boxers are damp, and this is the second pair I’m changing into. I feel like crying but I can’t.”

Sehun stands up, and takes out his pants again. “Let’s take a bath. Bubbles?”

Junmyeon hesitates, yet follows him anyway, standing next to him as he prepares the bath. “I don’t mind bubbles. But, I don’t think I want a bubble bath right now.”

“Okay.” Sehun stands up again, feeling a little nice that he’s taller. He makes Junmyeon lean against him as he slowly removes every piece of clothing off his body, the closeness will hopefully keep him grounded. 

Sehun isn’t Junmyeon, he doesn’t know how or what Junmyeon does to make him feel anchored every possible time. Junmyeon is naturally good with helping with bad times, it runs in his blood, he had said. Sehun is used to ignoring his feelings till they were gone, not the best coping mechanisms, really, but he couldn’t go over to his friend’s house to bath every time he was upset. Their house didn’t have a tub, and baths were the only other option he knew other than ignoring. 

Once the bath is ready, Sehun puts in a scented bath liquid. “Get in, do you want me to join?”

“It’ll be nice,” Junmyeon sits in the tub, knees drawn up to his chest. He looks small sitting like that, it’s a huge contrast to when Sehun is standing tall, and Junmyeon manages to take away all his power with a word. “You don’t have to, though.”

Sehun sits in front of Junmyeon. “Talk to me.” He says, and opens his arms. He drops them onto his knees when Junmyeon shakes his head. “Have you been feeling this since yesterday?”

“Not really,” Junmyeon rests his chin on his hands. “Since the morning. I felt off since yesterday, though.”

“Did you watch or read something upsetting?”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No. I just had a lot of time to myself, I overthought some… stuff.”

“Do you want to tell me?”

Junmyeon visibly tenses, shoulders hunch further, and Sehun feels so bad. He wants to scoop him out of this feeling, but waits patiently. It’s not always Junmyeon is this vulnerable, the only thing he’s learned from his father is to be patient when people are vulnerable. Even Junmyeon is, with him. It’s only fair to reciprocate it. After a minute or so of closing and opening mouth, Junmyeon finally slumps against the tub.

“I got exposed to violent pornography when I was around sixteen,” his voice is a whisper, he looks ashamed of himself. “And the stuff later is very depressing, so I’ll skip that. Anyway, a few years later, I’ve become a sex addict.” Before Sehun can react, Junmyeon sinks further into the water, not looking at him, hurriedly adding, “I got help, I really did, and I’ve been great since 6-7 years.”

Sehun doesn’t even make a noise. He isn’t sure what is appropriate, so it’s better he keeps his mouth shut. It’s not like Junmyeon is gauging his expression right now. It’ll be fine. “Yesterday, I was just chilling at the couch, trying to find a movie on the TV. And, I couldn’t find anything, so I just switched it off, but it was too quiet. So, I started thinking random things. But, I don’t know why, but I thought of how much we’ve been having sex, and it feels I’m relapsing.”

Junmyeon abruptly puts his head under the water. Sehun feels a rush of panic, he yanks at Junmyeon’s arm, pulling him out of the water, eyes wide, pulling him closer. “Don’t do that,” he grits his teeth. “No. Don’t.”

He gets a strange noise in reply, but he doesn’t let Junmyeon go. He knows Junmyeon isn’t thinking of suicide, he knows, but it’s scary. Sehun isn’t good with handling these things, but he hates drowning.

***

The rest of the day is filled with some random, soft songs playing on the speaker. Sehun did his best in comforting Junmyeon, they even got an appointment with a psychiatrist, just to be safe. After the talking, Sehun keeps kissing Junmyeon, as a way of comforting. He really doesn’t do good with feelings as much as Junmyeon, it’s above average for sure, but below Junmyeon-level.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Junmyeon mutters, his face buried into Sehun’s chest. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Are you sure you want to meet a psychiatrist?”

Junmyeon nods. “It’s the only thing which will help me cement it. I won’t be freaking out it over and over again. And getting a check-up never hurts.”

“Okay,” he strokes Junmyeon’s hair absently, his other hand resting on Junmyeon’s back. “Don’t ever try to drown again. I almost lost my favourite cousin like that.”

It sounds insensitive, to put it like that. But, it makes him feel uneasy. Seeing Junmyeon underwater gave him a shock of helplessness, made him nauseous, he couldn’t breathe for that second.

“I like staying underwater,” Sehun makes a noise, Junmyeon moves back, so he’s laying on the bed, and Sehun’s head is on Junmyeon’s chest. He can hear Junmyeon’s heartbeat, it lessens his nerves. “I’ve been a water-person my whole life.”

“Don’t do it when I’m with you.”

Junmyeon’s chuckle rumbles in his chest, and Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, holding him closer, he presses a kiss on the place where his ear rested. “I won’t, Sehunnie.”

“Thank you.”

There is a minute of silence, but it doesn’t give either of them any thoughts because of the song playing on the speakers. It’s becoming a little annoying, those songs, but it was Junmyeon’s idea. “Can I turn it off?” Junmyeon asks, and Sehun quickly turns around to switch the speakers off. “Thank you.” Junmyeon waits till Sehun is back into his original position, and adds as an afterthought, “I’ve been thinking about fleshlight.”

Sehun chokes on his spit, then clears his throat. “What about it?”

“I was thinking of bounding you, and since you don’t like the cross, you could be on the ground, ass up.” Sehun exhales heavily, he knows that position. His wrists will be tied prettily with ropes, so will be his legs, and he’ll be facing Junmyeon’s shoe as he gets his back and ass whipped. He doesn’t like standing on the cross, because of how impersonal it feels, so they’ve settled to using it as his punishment. “We’ll use the riding crops, and once we’ve got you all red and marked up, I’ll use the fleshlight until you’re begging me to stop touching your pathetic dick.”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it really a kairavi story without shit getting depressing? it's a heavy a topic, i hope i've handled it ok ><  
> i've had this in my mind ever since i started the story, sehun doesn't have such a heavy background in anyway, but we'll get to know his, too! it's rated for the heavy topic, and you already know the gist of the next chapter!! i wrote this while dying only because i was motivated to study but i looked at the grades and got upset about it. i'm sorry ;;  
> i hope you liked it, tho!! let me know if you did!! <3 (also, hurtbae good guess~ cx)


	13. chapter 13

It’s a whole different day, Sehun can already tell. The collar is not as stiff as his pup collar, it’s thinner, without any links, it looks like a choker. Which is why he wore it to his work today, all his coworkers told him it looked good. Junmyeon was a little worried in the beginning, but gave in once Sehun did some pouting, batting his eyelashes prettily, looking up at him. “Please, hyung?”

The collar makes him feel pretty. He smiles widely at every compliment he receives, coyly beams at his own reflection on surfaces, and daydreams about dumb things. Maybe this is how highschool girls feel, he thinks. He doesn’t want to do anything but get some pets, maybe more compliments, and treated like royalty — with a little bit of Junmyeon’s arm around him, showing off. It’s one of those good days, work wasn’t bad, there’s nothing left which can worry him.

“I’m home,” he chirps, discarding his bag on the couch, skipping his way to kitchen. “Thank you for letting me wear the collar~” he sing-songs, wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. Said man is cooking their dinner, and he sets the heat on medium to turn around, facing Sehun with a smile.

“Somebody’s happy,” Junmyeon muses, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder, he leans on his boyfriend. “I’m glad you’re happy, Sehunnie.”

“Everyone said it was pretty,” he mutters, suddenly embarrassed about his giddiness. It’s all melted away, though. Junmyeon carefully coaxes him into a messy kiss, long enough to forget everything, messy enough to focus on getting other parts of their bodies equally messy. “I felt pretty,” Sehun admits against Junmyeon’s lips, blush creeping up his face. “I wanna wear it everyday.”

The stove clicks off, Sehun has no idea how Junmyeon managed to switch it off, but he’s preoccupied by the kiss. When the kiss breaks, Junmyeon is staring at him. He stares with so much love, Sehun makes a noise in the back of his throat — an almost-whine — and buries his head in the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “You look so pretty with the collar,” more noises. Sehun wants him to continue, but he isn’t sure if he’s physically capable of holding himself up anymore. “You look like a doll, baby,” Junmyeon’s lips touch the shell of his ear, it sends shivers down his spine. “My pretty, pretty doll.”

This isn’t humiliating, it’s quite the opposite, but Sehun is getting worked up by this. What the fuck. Junmyeon pats his back with one hand, other hand runs through Sehun’s hair, and he whispers against his ear, “go change for the dungeon, I’ll get to show off my pretty doll today.”

Sehun’s knees almost give up on him. He manages to steal a few kisses before leaving, purposefully fishes out some more compliments out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Today, Sehun decides, he wants to be called everything along the lines of gorgeous, pretty, beautiful. Any and every synonym of those following words. Because he feels like it.

He searches the closet, absently looking at his clothes, then grumbles. “I don’t like any of these.” He says out loud, mostly to himself. He flops on the bed, wiggles up to rest his back against the headboard. He yells across the rooms, “Junmyeon, I don’t know what to wear!”

Two minutes later, Junmyeon enters the room with a glass of orange juice in his hands. “What’s up,” he gulps down the juice quickly, walks up the bed, keeping the glass on the nightstand. “I couldn’t hear you from there.”

“I don’t know what to wear,” he mutters, “I don’t want to pick out what to wear.” He realizes he’s pouting when Junmyeon kisses it away, and cups his cheeks between his hands. “I feel like a baby,” he says, “like, an adult baby. I’m an adult, but I would like to be spoiled today.”

“Yes, your highness,” Junmyeon purses his lips, smiling. “Whatever you want, your highness.” Sehun beams at him, which causes him to burst into a fit of giggles. He squeezes Sehun’s cheeks, pressing several kisses on Sehun’s lips between is giggling. “You’re a fucking cutie, you know that, baby boy?”

He makes a weird noise in response. He uses a pillow to cover his face when Junmyeon moves away to the closet, buries his face in it, and makes more noises. It only draws more laughter from Junmyeon.

***

Baekhyun is the first one to notice that he’s wearing a silk shirt, he grabs a fistful of Sehun’s shirt, and looks up at him with a big smile. “Someone’s looking pretty today.”

“Leave him, Baek, I have to serenade him the whole night,” Junmyeon teases, and Sehun grunts under his breath. “You’re forgetting something, Sehunnie.”

Sehun pouts, “he said  _ someone _ , though—” he stops when Junmyeon glares at him. He smiles at Baekhyun, grumpiness leaving his system automatically. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“Oh, you’re welcome!” he chirps. They finally enter the dungeon. It’s more crowded, clearly because they’re earlier than usual, and most of the heads turn towards them. Sehun’s face sets on fire, which only worsens when Junmyeon’s right hand rests on his right hip. Silently marking other’s boundaries. It increase his heart rate wildly, having so many pairs of eyes on them. 

They quietly move around the place, and once they reach the area with some seats, Junmyeon leans against the wall, one hand still on Sehun’s hip. “Everyone is staring at my gorgeous baby,” he whispers, moves his hand onto Sehun’s back, leaving goosebumps on his skin. “I lost count of how many heads you’ve turned until now.”

It’s been hardly ten minutes since their arrival, Sehun wants to answer with four or five, but he’s digging the praise. Which is a little unsettling. Just a bit.

Junmyeon’s phone chimes, he checks it and beams. “Ooh! There’s a—”

“Is it weird?”

Junmyeon looks at him, eyebrow raised. “What’s weird?”

“That I…” he fidgets with his fingers for a while, then drops his gaze onto his shoes. “I like being praised.”

“Oh, no, no, no, baby,” Junmyeon’s hand slips near his other hand, he brings Sehun close, hugging him. “Why’d that be weird? A lot of people love being praised.”

He frowns, “but…” he takes a deep breath, and looks at Junmyeon in the eye. “I like… being humiliated, too… it doesn’t add up…”

“It doesn’t  _ need _ to,” Junmyeon insists, “there’s no need for any equations here, baby boy, you like what you like. Just because they’re almost opposites, doesn’t mean you can’t like them!” he gently holds Sehun tighter in his arms, pressing a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder. “If you want to be spoiled, then so be it. If you want to be my whore, then that’s on the table, too. It’s whatever we like, there isn’t any catalogue to tell you what you can and cannot like!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after thousand fucking years. writing long chapters puts a lot of pressure on me, and i don't have enough fluff content which can make up a whole freaking chapter, and i despise writing a lot smut back to back idk how i managed even two smut chapters one after the other. i got so frustrated because i want fluff but it can't go any farther than 1k and i promised long chapters so i just kept putting it off until now yikes!! i hope you liked it, though!!! let me know if you did!!! <3


	14. [m] chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **warning** : kind of cbt (cock and balls torture), use of safeword

Making Sehun cry is one of the easiest things. Under normal circumstances, Sehun doesn’t cry, unless something triggers him. He doesn’t cry when he feels any sort of emotions, but sex tears come to him within few minutes of scene.

It took him a lot of time to submit before, Junmyeon had to build it up, sometimes for days. He’d tease him around, give him space to get comfortable with the new kink, they’d discuss it a few times before the actual scene. It used to be a slow process, slowly coaxing his sweet boyfriend into submission. But now, Sehun fits perfectly into the rhythm, the safewords spill from his mouth like prayer, and he’s extremely sensitive. Words are enough to edge him, positions grasp him into headspace, almost as if he’s under magical spell.

He’s surprising, too. He asks for something completely unexpected, yet doable. Junmyeon’s chest flutters with fondness, eager to oblige the request. Today, though, it takes him a moment to process his words.

“You want me to… do what, Sehunnie?”

Sehun whimpers in his position, back arching to press his face against Junmyeon’s clothed crotch. Sehun is all naked, while Junmyeon is wearing a t-shirt and grey sweatpants, it’s an aspect both of them enjoy. He looks beautiful tied up, above everything, purple ropes are great abstract against his skin. His wrists are tied to the bed, his legs aren’t tied because of yesterday’s playing. Sehun lolls his head back, dried tears glistening on his face, Junmyeon smiles at him. He threads his hand through Sehun’s hair, massaging there. Sehun’s lips stretch into a cute smile. He spreads his legs, looks at his own cock and whines. “Hit my dick, sir, please…”

He rests his forehead against Junmyeon’s crotch, and Junmyeon  purses his lips. “Colour, Sehunnie?”

“Green.” Sehun replies, words a little soft. Junmyeon supports Sehun’s forehead with his palm, and squats down to look at Sehun in the eyes. His eyes are half-open, and Junmyeon licks his dry lips. Sehun smiles at him, a cute pout replacing it soon. “Hi.”

“Hey, baby,” Junmyeon presses a soft kiss against Sehun’s lips, keeps the crop next to Sehun’s leg, and grabs the water bottle behind Sehun’s head, on the bed. “Water break.” He unscrews the cap, presses the bottle against Sehun’s lips, tilting it up. He drinks it up like a good boy, and Junmyeon carefully caresses his sub’s back. The reddish pink is fading, Sehun hasn’t slumped against the bed so it must still hurt him. He keeps the bottle aside, shuffles down on the carpet. He crosses his legs and lets Sehun sit a little straighter. “Are you lightheaded?”

Sehun looks at him for a second, then shakes his head. “I’m not.”

Junmyeon bites on his bottom lip, and glances at his legs for a second. “Yellow.” It’s a whisper, it’s embarrassing to have used a safeword, but it’s better. Talking will make him feel better, and the embarrassment is temporary anyway. “Do you want me to untie you?”

“No,” Sehun moves his butt around, gets more comfortable in his position. “Are you okay?”

“I am,” he strokes Sehun’s thighs comfortingly, smiling faintly. “Are really sure about getting hit on your dick?” He watches pink tinge spread on Sehun’s cheek, he chuckles a little and gives his sub’s thigh a squeeze. “Only two of my subs have ever actually liked it, and it’s not… I’m not sure if you can take it.”

Sehun pouts, “you weren’t sure if I’d enjoy being a slave, or being exhibitioned, yet here we are. I thoroughly enjoyed it, and we’ve done it in the dungeon twice!”

Junmyeon frowns, still unsure. “I think it’s over your limit, Sehunnie.”

“I’ll decide that,” Sehun assures, “I’ll use the safeword if it gets even a little unbearable, okay?”

Junmyeon takes the riding crop in his hand again, hovering it over Sehun’s cock. “Tell me.”

“Hit my cock,” Sehun’s dick twitches as if on cue, and he makes an embarrassed noise. “Hit my cock with the crop, sir, please.”

Junmyeon starts with very light hits — touches, actually. Moves the crop on different places, lighter on Sehun’s cock and balls, harsher on his inner thighs. Sehun gasps, moans when his dick or balls take the hit, tries to curl himself in. He pulls is knees to his chest, and Junmyeon whacks the crop against his thigh, near his butt. “Down,” he orders, and when Sehun doesn’t, he hits Sehun’s balls, a little harder than last time. Sehun groans, his thighs visibly flexing as he slowly puts them down. “Colour?”

Sehun takes a few deep breaths, and sighs, “green.”

“You want me to fucking break you, don’t you? My sweet, sweet painslut,” Junmyeon muses, hitting the twitching cock after every word, enjoying the way Sehun reacts to the hits. “Want me to make you cum like this?”

“Yessir,” Sehun hisses, “please, sir, please make me cum like this.”

Junmyeon starts setting a rhythm, hitting Sehun’s cock a couple of times, shifting to his balls for a break, then back to his cock. Sehun doesn’t stop moaning, jaw dropped, back arched. Soon enough, he starts bucking his hips up, and Junmyeon stops. “You’re straining your wrists,” he says, and finally stands up. He holds Sehun’s fist, pulling it back, loosening the knot around the wrist and massages it. “Hips down. Relax. Move your wrists.”

Sehun makes a frustrated noise, huffing, he obeys nonetheless. Junmyeon hums, “what’s that?” He doesn’t get any sort of reply, though. He lets it slide, grabs the bottle from the bed, and chugs down the remaining. The scene decided was already long enough, and they kept adding things to it, Junmyeon is tired. He starts over, setting a new rhythm this time, making Sehun squirm. His noises come in bursts, cock red, skin on his balls and inner thighs is equally red, and precum is dripping down his cock. Sehun makes all sorts of noises, his limbs twitch at certain hits, and he leans to any kind of touch Junmyeon provides. Adorable.

“Can you take more?” His voice comes out harsher than he intended to, Sehun doesn’t seem to mind. “How’s twenty more?”

“Please sir,” Sehun thrusts his hips up, voice cracking a little, tears on the brim of his eyes. “Please, please, hit my dick, and make me cum, sir, please.”

The twenty is split between his cock and balls, he moves the hits around, making sure no place is hit twice. On the nineteenth, mid-twentieth hit, Sehun orgasms. Hard. He moans the loudest, eyes squeezing shut, tears rolling down his cheeks, twists his body, muscles flexing. He slumps against the bed after a few seconds, panting, eyes still closed. Junmyeon tosses the crop on the bed, and rushes to get him out of the ropes. He cuts the ropes, kneeling next to Sehun, he scoops Sehun into his arms. He holds his sub till he’s breathing properly, mumbling praises into his ear, cradling him and carefully making him drink some water.

“You did so well, love,” he wraps his arm around Sehun’s waist, trying to pull him up. “Let’s sleep on the bed, yeah? Come on, it’s really close, I promise.” Sehun grumbles under his breath, inaudibly. “I’ve brought some chocolates, too, they’re waiting for you.”

That does the magic, he carefully makes Sehun lay on the bed, removing every toy they’ve used. Junmyeon cleans him with a wet cloth, then with a dry one, covers him with a clean blanket. Sehun dozes off pretty quickly, and Junmyeon rushes cleaning up the place moderately, joins Sehun under the blanket gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking next chapter will be the last (keyword: thinking), but i enjoyed writing this chapter so much :> i love soft dom junmyeon :> i'm just :> really happy it was easier to write this chapter than the last one :> can you tell :> i bet u can :> hehe :> ALSO KAIBAEK IS SO UNDERRATED I'M UPSET but this chapter was a better thing. and maybe we'll talk about jm's perceptive from now? it'll be fun!!!! so if next chapter isn't last, the remaining 6 chapters shall be from jm's pov if it's ok w you guys!!! <3 i hope you liked it!!! let me know if you did!! <3
> 
> (p.s. HAVE YOU SEEN MY TAGS???? LMAO THEY'RE A MESS. IM SO ANXIOUS ABOUT SOMEONE READING SOMETHING TRIGGERING I HAVE TO MENTION EVERYTHING IM REALLY SORRY (there's "mention of almost death" in the tag, guys, i'm dead i was so confused when i was proofreading i was like ??? what in the world???? IT'S A BDSM FIC WHERE'S DEATH IN THIS IT'S CONSENSUAL AND ALL THAT???? YO WHAT THE HELL???)


	15. chapter 15

“Junmyeon-hyung.”

Junmyeon knows what Sehun wants. It’s clear because of the ‘hyung’ and his slow steps. He’s good at reading his submissives, he’s good at reading _people_ and gauging their needs. He gives Sehun a glance, pats the space next to him. Sehun’s had something in his mind all day long, he can tell by Sehun’s pout. They didn’t go anywhere last Saturday, their schedules have started to change, and their days off are lessening. It leaves Sehun needier.

He closes his laptop once Sehun is next to him, welcomes him on his lap, and gently strokes Sehun’s back. “What’s up, babe?”

“I’m hard.” Sehun’s pout deepens, he wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. Junmyeon pretends to be at loss of words, he hums, presses a kiss on Sehun’s lips. He’s not going to orgasm for another week, he’s not allowed, Junmyeon gives Sehun a couple more kisses to make it up. Sehun isn’t satisfied with that — of course — he pouts even more, muttering, “Am I supposed to ignore it?”

“You can,” Junmyeon says against Sehun’s neck, arms settling on the waist, trailing kisses as he continues to speak. “It’s only a week, baby, is it that hard?”

Sehun breathes against Junmyeon’s ear, grinds his hips on Junmyeon’s stomach. He whines in the back of his throat. “It is,” Sehun’s bats his eyelashes prettily, moves closer so his boner is pressed against Junmyeon’s stomach, and whispers right into his ears. “Please, hyung?”

It usually works miraculously on him, makes his knees weak, and Junmyeon would hold Sehun closer and jerk him off right here— if this wasn’t Sehun’s punishment. Junmyeon nuzzles his nose against the submissive’s throat, grinning. “You do know how to use ‘please’ to your favour,” he says, grin widens when Sehun huffs in annoyance, squirms in the place. “It’s a punishment, you’re not supposed to touch yourself, Sehunnie.”

“But I’m asking you to do it,” Sehun argues, “you didn’t say you couldn’t touch me. Or a toy. Your order has a loophole, sir.”

Junmyeon frowns. “Okay then, let me rephrase it: you’re not allowed to orgasm for a week.”

Sehun pouts, doesn’t budge from Junmyeon’s lap. Junmyeon watches Sehun think, pulling various expressions, judging the better ones in his head. He makes adorable noises, absently moves his hips, and whimpers when his cock gets some friction. “How about,” Sehun bites his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. “How about a bargain?”

“I’m listening.”

“I, um,” Sehun stutters, cheeks blooming pink. He starts playing with Junmyeon’s hair, looking embarrassed. “I don’t have any deal. I was just suggesting a bargain.”

Junmyeon has various ideas for the bargain, some with toys, some with extended power play. He settles to the one which makes his stomach twist with excitement, which makes his dick grow hard. “I have one, but it’s all or nothing.”

“So I either take the deal, or my punishment continues?”

Junmyeon nods. “Correct.” Sehun thinks about it for a while, then nods. Junmyeon grins, he doesn’t give bargains, not for punishments, at least. This might be fun. Junmyeon smirks. “You’re gonna cum untouched.”

***

“Hey baby,” Junmyeon flops next to his boyfriend, watching him scroll through his feed mindlessly. Sehun grunts in response, not acknowledging him. Junmyeon fakes a frown, “what’s wrong, babe?”

Sehun groans quietly, shakes his head. He moves his laptop around, and Junmyeon notices the tent in his sweatpants. Junmyeon moves around to get comfortable on their bed, opens his phone to pretend he’s busy as he speaks. “Sexually frustrated, I suppose?”

“You _suppose_?” Sehun snaps, clearly angry.

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow, not making any eye contact, he says in a firm tone. “Yes, dear, I suppose.” He glances at Sehun with a glare. “You’ve got a problem?”

“Um—”

“Even after getting fucked, like, twenty times this week? You’ve got all the dildos up your ass, we’ve used all your fucking vibrators, and I, personally, have attend your greedy little hole and fucked you till you had to tap out,” he slumps his shoulders, and opens some random app. Sehun makes a noise — humiliated. “You’re so sloppy, the biggest buttplug fits you fucking right. What else do you want? Just because your cock isn’t touched, you think it’s okay to talk to me like that, huh? Do you, slut?”

Despite all of that, they’ve only used strap-ons as a compromise instead of Junmyeon’s dick. Junmyeon fears relapsing a lot, it’s been awful in his past, he doesn’t want to repeat that again.

He watches Sehun squirm in his peripheral vision, hand close to his cock but not touching. _Good boy_ , Junmyeon thinks, but doesn’t dare say it out loud. A single compliment can get him going, make him want more. He leans over the remaining space of the bed, taking out the crop from the big plastic box under the bed. They have Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s selected favourite toys, one of each, in the box. All these amazing ideas have been Sehun’s lately.

The sight of the crop makes Sehun’s jaw drop, and Junmyeon whacks it near Sehun’s thigh, barely touching it. Sehun licks his lips. Junmyeon smirks. “You want me to hit you with this, don’t you? Make you all red all over your body, leave bruises with it,” Junmyeon places the end of the crop against Sehun’s chest, trails it down to his crotch. “Make you cum with it.”

Sehun gasps audibly, bites down on his bottom lip. Junmyeon almost gives in, almost. As much as he loves Sehun try to gain control over his body, giving up after a few minutes, and do everything which he’ll get embarrassed about later. It’s easy to fluster him, but it’s a whole different story when he says them out loud, makes it clear to himself about what he wants.

“How about this,” Junmyeon keeps the riding crop aside, Sehun whines loudly. He closes the laptop, and falls over to his side, hands gripping the sheets. “You tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”

Sehun’s frustrated face turns worried, he pouts, and plays with the bedsheet as he speaks. “But,” his pout deepens, and he rolls over to mush his face into the pillow, his voice muffled. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be…”

It takes a while for Junmyeon to realize Sehun is actually upset about this, not just embarrassed. He wouldn’t be silent if he were simply embarrassed, would slowly mutter it to himself until Junmyeon orders him to say it loud and clear. Junmyeon caresses Sehun’s back, gently pulls at his shoulder, to make him look. “What’s wrong, baby?” He moves his forefinger and thumb around Sehun’s ear, and hums. “Come here, why are you upset?”

Sehun lazily moves to sit up, then gets on his hands and knees, tilting his head to side like a sad puppy. “May I sit on your lap, master?” His voice is barely audible. “Please?”

Junmyeon crosses his legs. “Of course, baby boy, come on.” He pats his lap, and wraps his arms around Sehun as soon as he settles there. “Talk to me.”

He tries to gauge Sehun’s headspace while his submissive struggles to speak about it. Pressing on him to talk will make it worse, so Junmyeon watches him with patience. Master could mean pupspace, but he also likes to use that when he needs support of any kind — especially emotional. _Maybe he’s overthinking again_ , Junmyeon thinks, but doesn’t say anything till Sehun opens his mouth.

“Um,” Sehun purses his lips, looking anywhere but at his dominant. “It doesn’t— it isn’t the normal if I get to tell you what I want.”

Junmyeon smiles fondly when Sehun finally looks at him. “You’re asking, Sehunnie. _Requesting_ it. It’s still my choice if you get it or not. I haven’t promised you that I’ll do it.”

“Oh,” Sehun isn’t convinced, clearly. He squirms a little, then shakes his head. “I don’t like it. It doesn’t make me feel… that way.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrow. “What way?”

“Owned,” Sehun’s face blooms pink, ears a darker shade. “It makes me feel like I have a choice, or some other option, but—”

“You don’t want one.” Junmyeon completes. His poor submissive was struggling to continue. Sehun nods shyly, a little smile playing on his lips. He gets off of Junmyeon’s lap, then sits on his knees, hands on his thighs. Junmyeon knows this position. He grins, runs his hands through Sehun’s hair carefully, and says, “Go get the collar, boy.”

His submissive scrambles down the bed. He’s obvious about how much he wants this, Junmyeon feels his dick harden against his sweatpants, he chuckles. “What have I told you about your posture, Sehun?”

Sehun stills his steps, straightens his back, and turns around, looking at the floor. “To keep it perfect.”

“Was it perfect?”

Sehun shakes his head, glancing up at his dominant. “No, master, it wasn’t.”

“You know what that means,” Junmyeon says, then waves dismissively. “Get the collar first, I didn’t ask you to stop moving.” He feels cruel for behaving this way, but Sehun likes it — gets off on this kind of treatment. Only with Junmyeon, though, he’d definitely punch someone in the balls if they said or even tried to do this. The trust he puts in Junmyeon, it makes the dominant light-headed, eager to break him and build the trust back again.

Sehun hands him the collar. It’s a black collar, with nothing but a simple tag to it which reads: _Cockslut_ . Sehun has several more collars, he’s earned them in the past few months, but this is his favourite. He wears it for comfort, wears it when he wants nothing but to feel _owned_ like he said earlier.

Junmyeon fastens the collar on Sehun’s neck, puts his two fingers under the collar, and pulls Sehun closer. “I’m going soft on you this time,” he presses a on kiss on Sehun’s lips tenderly. “Any request before I change my mind?”

Sehun breathes heavily. “Break me with your cock, master, please.”

_**THE END.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this okay? was it disappointing? :(  
> i don't know if this is abrupt, but it felt good? like the ending fits well? thank you so much for all the support you've give this fic and me!! i really appreciate it a lot, especially for those who commented and gave kudos!! it helped me get through this, and actually lessen my worries about chaptered stories!!!!! I REALLY LOVE YOU A LOT DEAR READERS!!!!!! :( <3 i might add one or two more extras, for the sake of it, i'm not sure yet. so far, i'm satisfied with how this has turned out, and i'll edit the bad english of this fic in a few days, nothing in the plot changes except for a better writing~  
> thank you so much for spending your time on this fic by reading, giving it kudos, BY COMMENTING. i hope i've met your expectations! (if not, i'll try again with a better chaptered story!)
> 
> (p.s. you can request drabbles/oneshots on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/glowingshores)!!)

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa it’s 00:13 am i hope u enjoy 3k of pure filth while i go to sleep after posting lmao


End file.
